Ritmo Quente
by Carol Couto
Summary: Afrodite é um garoto rico, que costuma fazer viagens com sua familia, numa delas, conhece uma dançarina que precisa de ajuda, mas para isso terá que se passar po mulher, será que ele conseguirá dançar no lugar da moça? Mesmo estando com um partner ótimo?
1. Problemas

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é?:P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**  
Capítulo 1: Problemas**

"_Tudo começou numa viagem que nós fizemos, minha irmã Demetér queria ter um aniversário de princesa. Meus pais lógico, aceitaram..._

_O local escolhido foi um clube requintadissimo, que agora crescia com rapidez, famoso pelas apresentações de dançarinos, extremamente treinados, prontos para qualquer desafio..._

_Era para ser mais uma viagem entedeante, como sempre, eu ia ficar assistindo mamãe e minhas irmãs comprando roupas e fofocando sobre a última moda em Milão, definitivamente, essa viagem só seria melhor por causa da dança...Ah...Como sou encantado por dançar, pena que meu pai não pode nem sonhar que sei dar um passo...Talvez eu aprendesse algo de dança, o básico apenas para dançar a valsa com a minha irmã...Mas essa viagem me prometia muito mais que alguns passinhos de dança..."_

* * *

O vento que entrava pela janela balançava de leve os cabelos de Afrodite, filho caçula de uma rica família da Suécia, único de seis meninas, todas batizadas com nome de deusas das mitologia grega, a mãe esperava mais uma menina ao invés de um menino, por isso quando nasceu, Afrodite recebeu tal nome, mas não se importava. Até achava um nome bonito. Seus pais sempre almejaram que ele se tornasse um bom médico, ou advogado, mas seu sonho sempre foi dançar, ser um dançarino profissional, algo que desagradava seus pais, que insistiam em pagar a melhor da Suécia...

-Ah! Papai esta viagem será ótima! –Demetér exclamou

-Tudo por você filhinha! –A mãe de Afrodite sorriu feliz

-Mamãe, Athena nos honrara com sua presença dessa vez? –Afrodite falou brincando

-Sim! Exigi que ela viesse!

-Ótimo! Estou cheio de saudades dela... –Athena era a irmã mais velha de Afrodite com 29 logo depois vinha Ártemis com 27, Hera com 25, seguida de Réia com 23, Gaia com 21, Demeter completando 20 e por fim Afrodite com 18, Afrodite se dava bem com todas as suas irmãs, mas era com Athena que tinha mais afeição, desde pequeno. Porém sua irmã tinha se casado recentemente, e se mudado para Boston, onde conseguiu um bom trabalho de advogada, seu marido Petter, tinha alguma afinidade com Afrodite, resumindo, Afrodite e Athena quase não se viam, por isso a saudade apertava em seu peito...

-Afrodite, porque você trouxe esse diário ridículo!

-Tenho a impressão que esta viagem terá algo especial, algo que merece ser eternizado, mesmo que seja nas folhas de um diário...

-Que terrível...Só você mesmo...-Demeter balançou a cabeça, mas Afrodite não se importava, apenas abraçou o diário, presente de Hera, diretamente de Paris, a capa era vermelha, com detalhes dourados, e a caneta finíssima, de tinta preta, altamente requintada, a cara de Hera, como dizia Afrodite, mas apesar disto, ainda estava em branco, Afrodite queria que apenas os melhores momentos de sua vida, povoassem aquele diário...

O Carro finalmente parou, e as portas se abriram, Demeter saiu por um lado e Afrodite por outro, maravilhado com as lindas flores que povoavam o lugar, mais o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a roseira, linda, cheia de rosas vermelhas, o vento fresco batia balançando os cabelos de cor azul do rapaz tão delicado, parecidíssimo com uma bela moça, por vezes já o haviam confundido com uma bela senhorita, mas ao invés de reclamar Afrodite dava apenas um sorriso, falando em seguida um "Tudo bem" ou até mesmo um "Sem problemas", finalmente o dono do clube veio os cumprimentar...

-Oras se não é meu amigo Gustavus!

-Não mudou nada Adolph...-O pai de Afrodite abriu um largo sorriso

-Devo dizer que o tempo até fez-me bem, ora, não foi só a mim que o tempo fez bem, como está formosa Anne...-Disse beijando a mão da moça

-Passo muito bem Adolph...-A mãe de Afrodite era uma bela senhora, o rosto fino, olhos verdes, com cílios fartos, uma cascata de cabelos azuis, bem claros, sedosos, pareciam ser muito bem cuidados, e de certa forma, Afrodita era uma cópia fiel da mãe, até sua linda pinta debaixo dos olhos ele detinha...

-E Vejam que está aqui? Nossa meu rapaz, você cresceu bastante, da última vez que o vi você era desse tamanho –O homem colocou a mão na cintura, mostrando o tamanho de Afrodite, o sueco apenas sorriu gentilmente...-Que tal irem a vossos quartos?

-Ótima idéia Adolph, estamos todos cansados...Afrodite querido, pegue nossas malas...

-Claro mamãe...

-Não será preciso, Carlo garoto! Por favor, venha aqui!

-Sim senhor! – Um rapaz moreno, alto e musculoso se portou ao lado de seu patrão, Afrodite reparou em seus cabelos, azuis e eriçados...

-Este é Carlo, professor de dança daqui, é ele que faz organiza os espetáculos, Carlo, este aqui é Gustavus e sua mulher Anne, junto com sua filha Demeter e seu filho Afrodite...

-Encantado... –Carlo fez uma pequena reverencia, beijando a mão da mãe de Afrodite, que apenas sorriu, para depois apertar a mão do pai de Afrodite, repetiu o mesmo com Demeter e apertou as mãos de Afrodite, reparando em como o sueco era delicado...

-Faça-me um favor Carlo, leve as malas dele sim?

-Claro senhor! –Carlo pegou as malas e as levou para a "pequena" casa onde a família ia ficar hospedada, e Afrodite somente dedicou a tarde a organizar suas coisas, seu pai havia decidido fazer a festa de sua irmã, e ficar até término das férias de verão...Pela noite o dono do hotel avisou que haveria uma festa de boas-vindas ao novos visitantes, por mais que não quisesse estar lá, deveria, pois era uma falta de educação, como dizia sua irmã Réia...

* * *

O salão estava repleto de pessoas sorrindo, dançando e conversando, porém Afrodite estava se sentido sufocado no meio de tanta gente, apenas observando, alguns dançarinos dançavam com as pessoas, com a finalidade de ensinar-lhes passos básicos das danças, Afrodite tinha os olhos focados em Carlo, sem saber ao certo porque, e observava também homens impacientes perguntando por uma tal de Penny, uma dançarina que fez muito sucesso e que agora fazia parte da academia de dança do pacato hotel...Já farto de toda aquela algazarra decidiu dar um volta pelas redondezas do hotel, andando por entre os vastos jardins, até ouvir vozes...

-Mas o filho é seu! Como acha que eu vou criá-lo sozinha!

-Vire-se! Tenho certeza de que esse filho não é meu! Você se deita com todos – a voz de um homem soou ríspida, e extremamente conturbada aos ouvidos de Afrodite, que assistia cena de longe...

-Vou falar com o patrão e ele vai te despedir! – A mulher gritou desesperada, o que fez o homem que já estava partindo virar se de costas e enfurecido gritar.

-Não OUSE! –O homem a pegou pelo braço levantando sua mão, certamente para desferi-la um soco ou um tapa, a mulher fechou seus olhos, porém sentiu a pressão de seus braços desaparecer, e ouviu um gemido de dor, ela abriu os olhos assustada, vendo que alguém desferiu um soco na cara do sujeito, antes que ela fosse acertada...

-Não ouse tocá-la! –Afrodite gritou, enquanto via o homem recuperar-se do soco que acabara de levar...

-Saia de minha frente! Tenho contas a ajustar com esta vagabunda! – O homem exasperado

-É melhor calar-se ou além de apanhar você vai ser despedido!

-Você? Me bater? Vamos ver! –O homem correu em direção a Afrodite tentando dar-lhe um soco, mas Afrodite desviou e revidou com um soco na barriga o que fez o homem cair, desacordado, no chão...Logo virou-se para a moça perguntando gentilmente...

-Você está bem?

-Sim... –A moça tremia de frio

-Tome...-Afrodite entregou-lhe seu paletó

-Obrigada, por me ajudar...-Ela agradeceu pegando o paletó e jogando nas costas

-Não poderia assistir a essa barbárie sem me manifestar...Você está bem mesmo?

-Sim...Olhe...Não acredite nas coisas que ele disse, não me deito com todo mundo, pensei que dessa vez fosse verdade...

-Shh...Não precisa se justificar, acredito em você... –Ele sorriu gentilmente, e a moça começou a chorar, Afrodite abaixou-se e num ato impensado, a abraçou deixando-a chorar em sua camisa, ficaram assim, até que Afrodite se sentiu empurrado, logo olhou e reconheceu o rosto de Carlo...

-Deixe a Penny em paz! – Carlo gritou agitando Afrodite pelo colarinho da camisa, até que Penny interviu...

-Espere Carlo! Não faça mal a ele, ele me.. salvou

-Você o que? –Carlo falou descrente

-Pode me soltar por favor?

-Perdão...Eu pensei que...

-Não importa, agora, se se importa com sua amiga venha comigo...

Afrodite os levou até o pequeno chalé onde estava hospedado, fazendo um chá para Penny e dando-lhe uma roupa de Demeter, pois a da moça havia se rasgado...

-Nossa, ficou certinha em mim!

-Como pensei, as roupas de Demeter caiem como uma luva em você! –Afrodite sorriu gentilmente, vendo que Carlo estava totalmente sem graça e tenso...-Não precisa ter vergonha, basta agir naturalmente...

-O que?

-Sabe eu ainda não sei o nome de nenhum dos dois... –Afrodite sorriu, esperando uma resposta, a mulher respondeu

-Meu nome é Penny e este é Carlo...

-Deixe-me apresentar, Afrodite...

-Já nos vimos de manhã...-Carlo respondeu friamente, Afrodite ignorou e perguntou

-Penny, será que posso saber porque aquele homem estava prestes a lhe surrar? –Afrodite ficou tenso vendo que o sorriso que a mulher detinha sumira rapidamente, dando espaço a uma expressão, entristecida e rancorosa...

-Penny! Vamos embora, você não precisa falar isso a esse homem! –Carlo exasperou-se

-Não Carlo! Ele me ajudou, o mínimo que posso fazer é lhe contar a história toda...-A mulher abaixou a cabeça...-Tudo começou quando...-A cada palavra saída da boca da moça, a boca de Afrodite se escancarava ainda mais, e por fim, Afrodite perguntou...

-Se sabe que ele não te ama, e não quer teu filho porque o procurou?

-Porque, eu preciso de dinheiro para ir ver se meu bebê está bem...Mas não tenho...

-De quanto falamos? –Afrodite perguntou, a mulher disse a quantia, realmente, para ela deveria ser alto, mas no entanto, para ele não seria muita coisa...-Tome, pague sua consulta com isto...

-Você é um anjo caído do céu? –Os olhos da mulher lacrimejaram, mas ela logo os limpou -Mas não posso aceitar...

-Porque não?

-Ela tem uma apresentação no dia da consulta –Carlo que se mantinha calado finalmente se manisfestou

-Não pode perder?

-Não! De onde tirarei meu dinheiro para viver!

-Será que não entendeu que nossa vida não é que nem a sua cheia de luxos?

-Perdão! Mas não me apedreje, não há ninguém para substituí-la? –Afrodite pegou as mãos da moça, vendo ela negar tristemente, Afrodite suspirou, e olhando se no espelho lembrou-se mais uma vez que mais parecia uma mulher, enchendo o peito declarou.

-Eu a substituirei! –Afrodite falou convicto o que fez Carlo cair na gargalhada

-Você? Um homem?

-Sim! Exatamente!

-Porque está fazendo isso?

-Para poder te ajudar Penny, embora eu seja homem, tenho a fisionomia de uma delicada mulher, se Carlo me aperfeiçoar os passos posso substituí-la

-Por algum acaso sabes andar de salto?

-Não! Mas isso é algo que posso aprender! Basta treinar!

-Isso Carlo! No fim é uma boa solução!Você é tão bom dançarino que até o papa se sairia bem!

-Está disposto a isso tudo para ajudar uma pessoa que nem conhece?-Carlo perguntou, numa ultima tentativa de fazê-lo voltar atrás...

-Sim! Não voltarei na minha decisão...-Disse ele sério

-Então...Que comecem os treinos...

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A: Yo!

Estou aqui de volta, para mais uma porcalhada a ser escrita, mas fazer o que, mesmo que eu tente não consigo parar de escrever...Quem sabe alguém goste ?Por enquanto vou sonhando.. Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo, de uma fic que certamente vai demorar, e é claro tem yaoi...Espero também ter deixado a leitura certinha, perdoem qualquer erro de português, já que quem beta sou eu mesma, de repente passa alguma coisa indevida, mas no geral eu tento bastante evitar esses erros básicos, se mesmo assim, houver um erro, desculpem xD.  
Família meio grande a do Afrodite não é? Deve ser legal ter uma família assim, talvez seja por isso que coloquei dessa forma, e também encontrei uma explicação para o nome Afrodite, mas o que foi inevitável, foi substituir o nome Mascara da Morte por **Carlo** que inclusive pertence a uma ficwriter que eu admiro **muito**, a Pipe, dando os devidos créditos agora...

Bom por enquanto eh só isso.. Espero que tenham gostadoo!

Aguardem, volto com o resto :P

Kissus!


	2. Que Comecem os Treinos

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é?:P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Que comecem os treinos!**

_É incrível como as coisas são mutáveis, em um momento se está numa viagem qualquer, em um salão de festas, e no outro, como num passe de mágica, uma coisa muito importante depende exclusivamente de você..._

_Essa vida é louca, sempre pregando peças, o que antes era mais uma viagem sem graça e insossa se transforma em um desafio, muito maior que qualquer que se possa ter enfrentado, onde destinos se cruzam e vidas são defendidas, apesar de tudo que passamos, de todo nosso esforço, eu agradeço muito por ter tido a chance de ajudar, mas pode-se dizer que quem mais foi ajudado, fui eu..._

_Pois o que poderia ser apenas mais um sonho em minha doce imaginação, agora é uma realidade colorida e cheia de vida, pode ser ironia, mas todo o que passei, foi um estagio, para meu momento de felicidade completa, o qual desejo que não acabe nunca..._

* * *

Afrodite acordou cedo naquela manhã, vestiu-se e decidiu andar um pouco, somente para espairecer, tentar assimilar tudo que ocorrera na noite passada, quando "salvou" a dançarina, a trágica história e por fim sua resposta de que a substituiria dançando, realmente, sua fisionomia o ajudava muito, apesar de ter os ombros mais largos do que uma mulher de fato, porém, seu rosto, a quem não conhecia saía a o de uma bela mulher, Afrodite andou sem rumo, até a linda roseira, pegando uma delicada rosa vermelha, tomando cuidado para não se ferir em seus espinhos, apesar de ter mostrado coragem e força, estava mais confuso do que nunca, será que era mesmo o que ele queria fazer? Será que era o certo?Não importava, agora não podia voltar atrás, pois a vida de uma criança contava com seu esforço, Afrodite apertou a rosa contra o peito, deixando que lágrimas a banhassem, mas logo depois, secou os olhos, repetindo baixinho para si, "_Preciso ser forte..." _.Até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virando-se rapidamente, ainda com a rosa em mãos...

-Está confuso não é? –Perguntou gentilmente, mas antes que ele pudesse responder novamente falou-Estaria surpreso se não estivesse...-E então sentou-se ao seu lado

-Perdão Carlo...Não queria me sentir assim, mas é inevitável...-Afrodite abaixou a cabeça ao notar o olhar de pena do moreno sobre si, se perguntando o porque de tanta gentileza.

-Ainda está em tempo de desistir...-Carlo falou tristemente

-Não! Isso não farei! Jamais! –Afrodite limpou os olhos com as costas da mão, falando decidido...

-Obrigada...-Carlo agradeceu timidamente e Afrodite decidiu não falar nada para não constrangê-lo ainda mais, apenas sorriu, o que fez Carlo enrubescer e pigarrear, mas depois o moreno voltou a si falando sem jeito

-Er..Bem, o que acha de começarmos logo?-Carlo se levantou estendendo a mão a Afrodite e este então a aceitou

-Claro! –Os dois se dirigiram para um pequeno salão, provavelmente onde Carlo ensinava as pessoas os passos básicos de dança, ao chegar lá um homem louro de cabelos longos correu em sua direção e parou, observando bem seu olho para depois exclamar...

-Você andou chorando mon' petit!? –Logo perguntou energicamente –Vamos dar um jeito nisso! –E então saiu correndo para pegar um pequeno estojo de maquiagem, tirando de lá um pó facial e um corretivo para olheiras, primeiramente passou o corretivo nos olhos de Afrodite, para depois passar pó em toda sua cara, o que fez Afrodite espirrar...

-Misty! –Penny falou em tom de desaprovação, Afrodite continuava espirrando, mas após conseguir se controlar começou a rir...

-Pardon! Pardon!Non foi minha intenção !

-Não se preocupe com isso, sou um pouco alérgico a isso, mas não tinha como você saber...-Afrodite disso tossindo um pouco, mas recuperando-se tratou de se apresentar –Sou Afrodite, muito prazer...

-Oh! Mon Dieu, Enton é você que vai salvar a minha Penny? Merci! –Misty agradeceu emocionado, Afrodite apenas sorriu...

-Afrodite querido, lhe trouxe uns saltos que geralmente uso, a roupa deve estar pronta em breve, creio que Mu, nosso figurinista a traga depois de amanhã...

-Certo!Deixe-me calçá-los, de repente eu levo jeito para andar de salto...-Afrodite calçou os delicados sapatos de Penny, que deram em seu pé, porém, assim que se levantou foi tentar andar, acabando por tropeçar e cair no chão, arrancando risadas de todos...

-Afrodite! Você está bem?-Carlo perguntou se abaixando ao seu lado...

-Ouch...Nunca pensei que usar salto fosse um feito tão complexo, agora admiro mais que nunca minha irmã Athena, que vive usando essas coisas pavorosas... –Carlo riu mais uma vez, sem dúvida seria um custo aprender a andar de salto, mas ele ia conseguir, agora era uma questão de honra...

-Certo, primeiramente você precisa aprender a andar de salto, e ninguém melhor para te ensinar do que uma dançarina que a vida toda dançou sobre essas "coisas pavorosas" como você disse, ande junto comigo...-Penny pegou as mãos de Afrodite e o fez andar em seu ritmo de passos por um tempo, até que este parasse de se desequilibrar, e então soltou, Afrodite conseguiu dar alguns passos por si mesmo, ainda um pouco cambaleantes, mas passos sozinhos, sem sustento nenhum, apoiou-se em uma cadeira e abriu um sorriso genuíno, seus olhos passaram por todos, mas se focalizaram em Carlo, que sorria feliz com a sua conquista, logo Penny veio abraçá-lo, a moça sorria feliz...

-Você foi muito bem! Parabéns! Logo saberá andar como uma princesa!

-Tive uma ótima instrutora! –Afrodite comentou feliz

-Vamos continuar treinando! –Penny exclamou, e assim a manhã se passou, e no fim desta Afrodite já estava andando perfeitamente com os saltos que ele chamava de pavorosos, ele olhou ao relógio e viu que a hora do almoço se aproximava, pediu desculpas e saiu correndo, sob os olhares de Carlo, Penny e Misty...

-Não entendo de onde surgiu tanta bondade...-Penny suspirou feliz

-Não é algo para se compreender ou entender, é algo apenas para admirar...-Misty que estava numa poltrona caiu para trás, enquanto via Carlo se afastar, ele e Penny se entreolharam...

-O que aconteceu com ele?

-Não sei Misty...Mas creio que é algo bom...-Penny também levantou-se e saiu andando, deixando Misty sozinho...Enquanto isso, Afrodite corria em direção ao pequeno chalé, iria tomar um banho e se dirigir à sala do almoço, porém ao chegar ao chalé surpreendeu-se ao encontrar Athena sentada no luxuoso sofá, Athena sorriu feliz e os olhos de Afrodite se encheram de lágrimas, ele se jogou em frente ao sofá e a abraçou, matando a saudade que esmagava seu peito...

-Athena!

-Meu lindo irmão! –Athena abraçou Afrodite com força-Que saudades irmão...Que saudades...

-Você não sabe o quanto faz falta...-Afrodite limpou as lágrimas, sorrindo feliz, e ao olhar para a irmã notou algo diferente, parecia mais radiante, ele sentia uma vivacidade dentro dela, característica de uma...Mãe...Não hesitou em perguntar...

-Minha irmã, você está esperando uma criança? –Athena se mostrou surpresa, mas logo o respondeu...

-No fundo eu sabia que você seria rápido ao perguntar, mas não tanto, e sim você será um lindo titio! –Athena sorriu

-Ahh! Minha irmã! Que noticia gloriosa! Espere, onde está Petter?

-Ah...Ele não pode vir...Ficou em Boston, o trabalho exige muito dele, pobrezinho...

-Que pena...Sua companhia é sempre tão agradável...

-É mesmo...

-Minha irmã, onde estão papai, mamãe e Demeter?

-Esperava que você me dissesse, pois não os vi no salão do almoço...

-Provavelmente foram comprar alguma roupa para Demeter usar em seu aniversário...

-E você?Oh! Minha nossa, o que aconteceu a seu pé? –Athena reparou nas marcas vermelhas causadas pelo sapato de salto com o qual treinara toda a manhã...

-Nada...Apenas...Er...-Afrodite não conseguiu pensar em nada, e acabou piorando a situação

-Afrodite, você sabe que pode confiar em mim não sabe? –Athena perguntou, seu rosto sereno adquirindo traços sérios

-Sei... Mas é que...

-Não confia mais em mim, é isso?

-Não! Claro que não! Confio em você mais que tudo!

-Então conte-me!

-Certo, mas deves me prometer que isso não sairá de sua boca por nada desse mundo...

-Prometo! –Assim que Athena lhe fez a promessa, Afrodite começou a contar-lhe toda a história, desde a noite fatídica, até a história trágica, e por fim usa decisão de tomar o lugar da moça para que esta possa ver se seu filho estava bem, e ainda explicou o porque das marcas...Assim que ouviu a história Athena o abraçou

-Oh...Meu irmão! Como me orgulho de você...Saiba que estou aqui para lhe apoiar no que precisar...

-Obrigada! –Afrodite largou-se no abraço

-Espero que consiga dançar meu querido...

-Quem vai dançar?! –O pai de Afrodite adentrou a sala perguntando enfurecido...Athena e Afrodite se entreolharam –Andem!Digam-me!

-Ah...Papai! Estragou a surpresa, Afrodite pretendia aprender valsa para dançar com Demeter, mas o senhor acabou de estragar...-Athena utilizou-se de uma desculpa convincente

-Oh..Ceús, não pensei por este lado, perdão meu querido Afrodite, agora, Athena me dê um abraço! –Athena levantou-se e se jogou nos braços do pai, Afrodite deu um jeito de sair sem ser notado, enconstou-se a porta de madeira de sua casa e olhando para os céus pediu...

-Por Favor, me dê a força que preciso para vencer este obstáculo, e acima de tudo, olhe por mim e pela criança que pretendo defender... –Afrodite queria força para seguir a diante sem pestanejar, e sem dúvida existia alguém para lhe guiar...

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A: Olá Novamente! 

Nem demorei, o que eu posso fazer se eu mesma non consigo parar de escrever? É a vida...Esse cap ficou um pouco menor que o outro, pois eu não tive muita coisa a acrescentar, eu acho inclusive que para os próximos capítulos alguns dourados vão dar as caras na linda historinha, agora quais dourados e quando, isso cabe somente a minha imaginação, vamos torcer para que ela funcione bem, porque se não essa fic vai pra sarjeta xD

Agora comentando sobre a fic, quem não queria ter uma irmã dessas, super compreensiva, acho que todo mundo quer uma pessoa assim...Agora, com uma pai desse é pra ter medo até de sair de casa, nossa, ele deve mesmo odiar a dança.. Que pena, o Fro deve dar um ótimo dançarino.Uma coisa, vocês devem ter notado nas falas do Misty algumas palavras em francês, é que segundo dados o Misty nasceu na França, então eu apenas apliquei isso a suas falas, acho que deu um bom resultado...Novamente, o nome **Carlo** pertence a **Pipe**, agradecimentos especiais à **Danoninho, Princess Andrômeda e Felipe do Amaral Nani**, por suas reviews, que incentivaram-me ainda mais a continuar...

Bem eh só isso, espero que gostem, e mandem reviews, estarei respondendo todas!

KissuS!


	3. O Show não pode parar

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é?:P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: O Show não pode parar**

"_Ainda me posto descrente diante de todo o decorrer dos fatos, talvez seja apenas mais uma tolice que penso, ou talvez tenha algum sentido completo, mas minha vida mudou muito rapidamente, tive que fazer escolhas, algumas delas de inicio catastróficas, porém o velho tempo conseguiu fechar as feridas que abri sem ter a intenção..._

_A História da qual tomei conhecimento, não é somente chocante, mas é extremamente revoltante, como uma pessoa pode se utilizar de um sentimento tão puro feito o amor, é inconcebível, pobre Carlo, foi enganado, ludibriado, e beirou a destruição, apesar de tudo eu depois que soube do triste fato senti-me mais tranqüilo, como se um pouco mais de confiança me fosse concebida, como se finalmente deixei de ser o simples estorvo, para ser uma pessoa em que se pode confiar, uma pessoa que estaria junto nas horas mais terríveis de dor, dando o meu apoio, meu carinho, minha solidariedade, meu amor, quando finalmente soube de tudo, meu peito apesar de banhado em tristeza por conta dele, ficou mais leve, eu senti-me muito mais leve, toda aquela angustia que me consumia simplesmente sumiu, como em um passe de mágica, mágica essa que conduziria a minha vida nos seguintes dias, e que daria a ela um tom mais colorido e mais feliz, como sempre sonhei, como Carlo disse, o show não pode parar, e o show da minha vida, realmente, não podia terminar..."_

* * *

Depois do quase flagra que o Sr. Gustavus protagonizou, Afrodite e Athena passaram a tomar um cuidado extremo para não pronunciar a palavra "dança" na presença do pai, pois sabiam que aquilo poderia ter efeitos desastrosos, em seu segundo dia de treino, Afrodite acordou cedo e foi novamente até a roseira para pegar umas rosas, ele não sabia porque, mas de certa forma, sentia-se ligado a esta linda flor, ao chegar no pequeno salão onde se ensinava dança a pessoas inexperientes. Colocando-as em pequenos vasos de água, distribuindo-os pela área que detinha, até que alguém surgiu assustando-o...

-Afrodite?

-Ah! –Afrodite deixou o vaso de rosas cair no chão, e virou-se dando de cara com Carlo, que mantinha a mão parada no ar, rapidamente Afrodite desculpou-se.

-Perdão por esta algazarra, logo eu limparei! –Disse Afrodite catando os cacos de vidro do chão...

-Quem deve pedir desculpas sou eu, te assustei, por isso você derrubou o vaso de rosas no chão...-Carlo foi abaixar para ajudar Afrodite a catar os pequenos cacos de vidro que se espalhavam pelo chão, porém, sem querer suas mãos se tocaram momentaneamente, o que os fez enrubescer, os dois ficaram se olhando, até que Carlo voltou a si e pronunciou...

-Você deve gostar bastante de rosas não é?

-Gosto, são tão belas e delicadas; macias, e ainda assim, podem nos ferir com seus espinhos... São flores extremamente fascinantes que muitas vezes nos passam despercebidas...Como este pequeno salão é um pouco sem graça, decidi trazer algumas flores para deixá-lo mais colorido, mas acabei arrumando esta confusão...Desculpe-me! –Afrodite falou constrangido

-Não peça desculpas, venha depois limpamos isso, precisamos treinar...-Carlo tomou Afrodite pela mão levantando-o, e logo depois indo em direção ao som e ligando, uma música agradável invadiu o ambiente...Carlo se posicionou na frente de Afrodite, ajeitando a posição de seus braços e postura, logo depois começou a contar

-Um...Ai! –Afrodite sem querer pisou no pé de Carlo

-Céus! Perdoe-me

-Você só sai no dois, e não no um, vamos tentar de novo!Um...Ai! –Afrodite pisou novamente no pé de Carlo, que apenas suspirou e falou a Afrodite...-Você fez de novo...

-Perdão...-Afrodite baixou a cabeça

-Não esquenta...Vamos, no dois...Um.Dois...-Dessa vez Afrodite saiu na hora certa, porém, quando estavam dançando, perdeu-se na contagem e acabou "invadindo" o espaço de Carlo, que apenas bufou, mas ao olhar a cara de Afrodite tratou de tranqüilizá-lo...

-Não se preocupe, você vai aprender rapidamente, olha, esse é o meu espaço de dança –Carlo abriu os braços fazendo uma linha imaginária –E esse é o seu espaço de dança –Carlo pegou os braços de Afrodite fazendo o mesmo –Você dançar no seu espaço e eu no meu, sem invadir o meu espaço e eu sem invadir o teu, entendeu?

-Sim...-Afrodite respondeu constrangido

-Vamos tentar novamente? –Carlo perguntou, Afrodite assentiu, porém quando tinham acabado de recomeçar ouviram a voz de Penny

-Carlo! Será que a beleza de Afrodite é tão deslumbrante que você se esqueceu das coisas básicas!

-Cala a boca!

-Então corrija sua postura! –Gritou ela irritada, aproximando-se de Afrodite e falando –Afrodite, olho nos olhos de Carlo, nada de olhar para seu pé, apenas se concentre em seus movimentos, agora, ajuste sua postura, você não um corcunda para dançar desse jeito, olhe o espaço de dança, posição correta de suas mãos, agora calce os saltos que trouxe

-Preciso mesmo Penny?

-Claro! Você vai dançar com um, sinto muito querido, sei que é sofrível, mas não podemos fazer, nada, ou melhor! Podemos sim, mas você terá que dançar assim...-Penny ajeitou os pés de Afrodite, simulando um salto alto sem de fato Afrodite ter calçado.

-Obrigada Penny!-Disse Afrodite, e assim novamente a manhã se seguiu, Afrodite aprendia as coisas rápido, mas eles tiveram que recomeçar mais de três vezes, pois Afrodite pisava no pé de Carlo, que se irritava cada vez mais, pois Penny começara a rir baixinho das caras que Carlo fazia, que acabou por ser exaltar quando Afrodite pisou em seu pé mais uma vez

-Será que você não consegue fazer nada certo!?!Quantas vezes já te falei isso!-Carlo visivelmente irritado, já estava farto, não dos erros de Afrodite, mas sim das risadinhas de Penny, que assim como Afrodite se assustou...

-Eu...Perdão...Eu não queria...Er...Continuamos Amanhã...-Afrodite saiu correndo, não agüentando mais segurar seu choro; Carlo passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, quase os arrancando, culpando-se por ter gritado com Afrodite

-Carlo...-Penny lhe lançou um olhar repreendedor

-Droga, não era isso que eu queria fazer, mas é que...

-Foram as minhas risadas não foram? –Penny lançou-lhe um olhar triste e Carlo manteve-se calado –Lembrou-se novamente de tudo não é? Desculpe, não tive a intenção...Agora, é melhor você ir falar com Afrodite, ele deve estar se sentindo a ultima das criaturas...-A loira falou

-Você tem razão...Não se preocupe, eu tenho que superar isso...-Carlo falou tristemente...

-Perdão...-A loira abaixou os olhos

-Não tem porque pedir perdão...-Carlo virou-se de costas e saiu correndo, deixando a loira com o coração pesado para trás.

Afrodite correu até se embrenhar do pequeno bosque que lá havia, parou, caindo as pés de uma árvore, as lágrimas saltavam os olhos,seu corpo tremia em soluços altos, estava magoado e frustrado, tudo que ocorreu fora duro de mais para ele agüentar, ele sabia que não era nenhum pé de valsa, mas o que acontecia que perto daquele homem se embolava em seus próprios pés, se tornava alguém totalmente desengonçado, Afrodite continuava chorando, enquanto um turbilhão de pensamentos invadia violentamente sua mente...Enquanto isso Carlo corria desesperadamente, querendo achar Afrodite a qualquer custo, e então aproximando-se de uma árvore que marcava o inicio do bosque ouviu um soluço, muito baixo, mas à medida que foi se embrenhando no bosque o som foi aumentando, até que Carlo encontrou o dono dos soluços, culpando-se por tê-lo deixado daquela forma, Afrodite chorava abraçado ao próprio corpo, de olhos cerrados, e não percebeu que havia mais alguém alem dele por ali, certamente contava em não ser visto.Carlo rapidamente o abraçou, fazendo com que Afrodite se assustasse e abrisse rapidamente os olhos, que tinham ido de encontro ao peito de Carlo, Afrodite podia ouvir as batidas descompassadas vindas do coração de Carlo, e sem saber porque o abraçou também, sentindo o cheio de canela que o corpo do moreno exalava, logo depois a voz de Carlo foi ouvida...

-Perdão...-O moreno apertou ainda mais Afrodite em seu abraço

-Desculpe por ser tão ruim...

-Não diga isso! Você ainda tem muita coisa a aprender...Você apenas se desconcentra, não fique desse jeito...

-Mas eu...

-Olha, eu não me irritei por causa dos seus pisões de pé...Eu...

-Não? Então porque foi? –Afrodite se desvencilhou do abraço, fixando os olhos azuis extremamente puros nos de Carlo

-Ah...É uma história meio chata...Faz parte do passado...

-Não pode me contar?

-Afrodite, eu...

-Por favor, vou acabar pensando que se irritou comigo mesmo, acaso não confia em mim?

-Confio, é que...-Carlo titubeou

-Entendo...Quando estiver pronto pra me contar eu estarei esperando...-Afrodite sorriu levemente, fazendo o coração de Carlo acelerar, o moreno resolveu então, contar os fantasmas de seu passado.

-Espere Afrodite!Sinto que se não falar isso para você estou fazendo novamente meu passado prejudicar minha vida... –Afrodite que estava de costas virou-se novamente, sorrindo feliz...

-Aconteceu á alguns anos atrás, quando eu ainda morava em Toscana na Itália...

-Você é italiano?

-Sim, exatamente, inclusive, lá foi onde eu aprendi a dançar, onde o fantasma do meu passado dorme...-Carlo abaixou a cabeça, Afrodite apenas segurou sua mão...

-Se não quiser continuar, apenas pare, não é bom para ninguém sofrer desse jeito...

-Pode deixar, eu estou bem...-Carlo falou Feliz com a preocupação a si dirigida –Em Toscana, eu conheci uma bela mulher, não muito alto devo dizer, os olhos eram os mais verdes que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida,longos cabelos verdes desciam como a mais bela cachoeira por seus contornos, sua pele parecia de pêssego, linda, deslumbrante, e o melhor de tudo dançava, acabei-me apaixonando perdidamente por ela, e ao que tudo indicava meus sentimentos eram avidamente correspondidos, mas tudo não passava de um mero engano, ela se aproximou de mim apenas para me destruir, e de certa forma, conseguiu...-Carlo parou, e quando Afrodite abriu a boca para falar, continuou contando seu triste passado –Ela se aproximou de mim para vingar o próprio pai, ou seja, acabei descobrindo que o exemplo que sempre segui não era nada mais que um canalha, que ainda por cima, se fazia de bonzinho...Ela para me derrubar, utilizou-se de uma tática cruel, além de me ferir o coração, ela acabou com qualquer chance de carreira que eu teria em Toscana, ela fez todos rirem de mim, todos me acharem uma piada, é isso que me assombra até os dias de hoje...-Carlo finalmente acabou, deixando uma pequena lágrima escapar de seus olhos

-Meu Deus...Carlo...Eu...Eu...não poderia imaginar...-Afrodite limpou a lágrima que escorria pelo rosto de Carlo... –Eu sei que é duro...Mas esqueça esse fantasma que te assombra o coração. Não seja hostil com todos, isso não serve para te proteger, e sim para te ferir, pois no momento em que você faz isso, está provando que é fraco, que ainda está seguindo o jogo dela... O que é tudo que ela quer, mesmo não sabendo mais de você, o que ela mais quer é ver você assim, no chão...Você não pode viver assim...Viva homem! Viva, sem temer! –Afrodite falou olhando nos olhos de Carlo, abraçando-o logo em seguida –Existem pessoas ao seu redor que querem te ajudar...-Afrodite levantou-se e ofereceu uma mão para Carlo levantar-se também...

-Vamos homem!Como você já me disse, o show não pode parar...-Afrodite sorria feliz, agora sentia que estava começando a ganhar a confiança do italiano que outro dia quase lhe socou um dos olhos, e agora a pouco contava o maior fantasma de sua vida, fantasma esse que o assombrava, e que o fazia dos outros se afastar

-Afrodite...-Carlo se mostrou surpreso com tudo que Afrodite havia lhe dito

-Quer saber a melhor forma de enfrentar esse fantasma que lhe persegue?-Carlo abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo mais Afrodite falou novamente –Fique sempre perto daqueles que gostam de você! –Afrodite sorriu ainda com a mão estendida, Carlo a aceitou, Afrodite foi puxá-lo para o ajudar a se levantar e acabou tropeçando em uma raiz de árvore "mal colocada", acabaram os dois caindo, um de frente para o outro, seus rostos se aproximaram tanto que ambas as respirações podiam ser sentidas, porém, Carlo logo se distanciou um pouco vermelho, enquanto Afrodite ria de si mesmo...

-Como sou sem jeito...-lamentava o sueco

-Se pisar mais uma vez no meu pé vai ver só! –Carlo brincou colocando um dedo na cara de Afrodite

-Estou tremendo de medo! –Afrodite deu um tapinha no dedo de Carlo, que se abaixou, os dois sorriram cúmplices e começaram a andar, rindo de si mesmos, Afrodite contente por conseguir um pouco da confiança do italiano brigão e Carlo contente por encontrar mais uma pessoa em que pudesse confiar...

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A: Capítulo chegando!

Mais umzinho, pequenino também, mas um pouquinho maior que o de antes, mais meloso talvez, mas garanto que algum dos capítulos ainda tem comédia, desculpem se algum deslize de portu me passou despercebido, mas sou extremamente desatenta baka, coitadinho do Carlito, que passado hein, e bem, segundo dados nosso querido Mask/Carlo/Seja lá o que for, é um italianinho, mas agora, se ele é de Toscana, non me perguntem, perguntem ao nosso ilustre Kurumada, que sabe tudinho deles! \o\

Pensaram que ia sair um beijinho nesse capí é? Nananinanão, umas bitoquinhas são trocadas sim, mas em outros momentos, futuros.. [fazendo suspense,bem queridos, como sempre lá vou eu aos créditos, como eu já disse o nome **Carlo ** pertence a **Pipe**, e vocês vão ver isso em todos os capítulos.. xD

Bem é só isso, os que tiverem interessados em acompanhar para saber o que acontece, continuem acompanhando! Trago o capítulo 4 logo! o/, agradecimentos novamente a **Princess Andrômeda, e Nani **(sim eu li o seu perfil) :P

Bem é só isso mesmoo..

KissuS!!


	4. A Apresentação

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é?:P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4:A apresentação**

"_Devo dizer que meu estado de leveza não durou muito, e ao invés de ficar pesado e voltar a sonhar com meus pés no chão, eu afundei mais que sete palmos em confusão, e a velho angustia tomou-me conta, voltando a me corroer como se fosse um ácido..._

_Ta certo que as pessoas tem mudanças de humor, que acordam em dias ruins, mas agora, uma pessoa te tratar rispidamente, grosseiramente, após uma revelação tocante de seu passado, é demais para qualquer um em sã consciência, e eu tão cheio de defeitos e aflições me deixei levar por uma pequena briga, que só não virou o cumulo do ridículo, porque beirou o trágico, definitivamente, nós ultrapassamos as barreiras da criancice, e nos tratamos que fossemos duas crianças de gênero inconseqüente, creio que só faltou darmos língua um ao outro para regressarmos a nossa infância, eu tenho plena certeza que não joguei tudo pro ar somente por causa da Penny, aliás, aquele italiano metido a besta devia dar graças a Zeus a ela, que foi o pilar que me sustentou, de forma que eu não abandonasse tudo e não dançasse, eu também, devo muito a ela, afinal, se não fosse por ela, tudo seria bem diferente..."_

* * *

Afrodite acordou extremamente feliz naquela manhã, pois no dia anterior, tinha ganhado um pouco mais da confiança do italiano, o que ele considerava uma vitória, tomou seu café animado, pronto para mais um dia de ensaios, o dia do show cada vez mais se aproximava, e seu progresso, estava sendo um pouco lento, pelo menos já conseguia andar de salto alto, o que já é meio caminho andado, tomou seu café rapidamente, deixando o salão sob o olhar curioso de seu pai, mas que depois foi desviado por Demeter, Ártemis, sua irmã tenho chego ontem à noite, indo dormir cansada depois uma viagem cansativa, Hera, deveria chegar por volta da tarde, e Réia e Gaia, que agora dividiam um apartamento em Paris, para poder estudar artes chegavam no dia de amanhã, pela tarde, isso só servia para deixá-lo ainda mais animado, já que eram raras as ocasiões em que sua família toda estava reunida, Afrodite, andou pelo clube, chegando ao pequenino salão, encontrando Carlo sentado de costas, provavelmente limpando Um CD, Não se conteve em dizer. 

-Bom dia! –Carlo o olhou por cima do ombro, falando um "Dia" um pouco metalizado –O que houve? Atrasei-me não é? Desculpe, mas é que...

-Não seja ridículo! Nós não marcamos horário nenhum, não há motivo para pedir desculpas! –Carlo disse friamente

-Que bicho te mordeu?

-Nenhum...

-Porque está me tratando dessa forma?

-Dessa forma como?Estou apenas sendo normal, o que, aliás, era o que eu devia ter feito desde o inicio.

-Mas eu pensei que...

-Olha , não pense que só por que ouviu uma parte do meu passado que você é meu amigo, e se quer saber, eu estou rezando para que tudo isso acabe, para podermos logo ajudar Penny e eu parar de te aturar todos os dias... –As palavras de Carlo eram como laminas geladas que cortavam Afrodite com vigor, porém, o sueco não ia se render, seu orgulho falou mais alto, acabando por rebater o comentário que lhe foi dirigido.

-Não é somente você que está de saco cheio de tudo isso! Você é insuportável! É chato reclamão, e ainda acha sempre que está certo! Então, agente vai começar a dançar ou você vai continuar polindo seus maravilhosos CDs? –Carlo lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, levantando com os punhos cerrados; por um instante Afrodite pensou que fosse tomar um soco certeiro no queixo, mas Carlo apenas suspirou e abriu suas mãos, tomando as de Afrodite entre as suas, e começando os passos básicos, os olhos dos dois não se separavam nem por um minuto, mas todos os dois mantiveram o ar severo, e por incrível que pareça Afrodite se mostrou mais compenetrado no que nos outros dias, os dois treinavam compenetrados, e não perceberam a chegada de Penny, que parou para observá-los, vendo que Afrodite melhorara muito, batendo palmas leves e assustando-os.

-Afrodite querido! Está dançando lindamente! –A mulher abraçou Afrodite contente

-Obrigado! Tenho trabalhado duro para isso – Carlo deu um risinho e Afrodite apenas lançou-lhe um olhar de esguela

-Ótimo trabalho Carlo! Você é um ótimo professor, como eu disse, até o Papa aprenderia a dançar contigo! –Penny pegou as mãos de Carlo sorrindo, e este retribui o sorriso.

-Vocês são os anjos que apareceram na minha vida, não sei o que faria sem vocês!

-Penny...Estou muito distante desta alcunha...-Afrodite falou sorrindo, Carlo manteve-se calado.

-Vocês estão mais próximos disto do que imaginam, vocês, dançando são esplendidos, parecem um só, se me permitem, vocês se completam... –Afrodite e Carlo se entreolharam, e Carlo lançou um comentário.

-Não me faça rir Penny, eu não sou desengonçado que nem ele, nem saio pisando no pé dos outros... –Carlo abriu um sorriso irônico, e o sorriso no rosto de Penny sumiu

-Posso ser desengonçado, mas ao invés de pisar nos sentimentos dos outros eu piso apenas em seus pés, agora, se me permite, acredito que não viemos para falar, e sim para treinar...-Afrodite foi frio, e Penny sentiu-se mal em meio aquela atmosfera, mas preferiu não falar nada, os dois levantaram-se e voltaram a treinar, da mesma forma que estavam antes de Penny chegar, a loira, via tudo com olhos tristes, perguntando-se o que haveria acontecido com aqueles dois para ficaram daquela forma.Eles continuaram treinando até o anoitecer, quando Athena adentrou o salão chamando Afrodite.

-Rápido irmão! Papai está vindo!

-Oh Céus! Ainda bem que você veio me avisar, Carlo.Treinamos mais depois, adeus Penny! –Afrodite nem esperou Carlo responder alguma coisa, pois sabia que ia ouvir algum comentário desagradável, Athena tomou-o pela mão, e juntos saíram correndo pelas portas dos fundos do pequeno salão, e depois de alguns minutos o Senhor Gustavus e o Senhor Adolph adentraram o salão, provavelmente, o Senhor Adolph queria mostrar ao pai de Afrodite os estabelecimentos, porém, Afrodite havia pecado, deixou sem querer seu cordão para trás, o que não passou por despercebido aos olhos de seu pai

-Meu jovem, este cordão é seu? –Apontou para o cordão de Afrodite

-Não, não é...-Carlo respondeu ríspido

-Você não sabe de quem é?

-Não senhor...

-Posso dar uma olhada, por favor?

-Claro! – O Senhor Gustavus pegou o colar, examinando-o em busca de alguma coisa que pudesse confirmar que era de Afrodite, até achar um pequeno "A" na parte traseira no pingente, que era um pequeno tridente, símbolo de netuno, planeta regente do signo de peixes, isto já bastava para distinguir de quem era

-Onde encontrou isto?

-Perdão...Mas não me lembro de ter achado...

-Então esqueça! Bem, vou levar isto a Afrodite. Vejo se é dele, se não peço para trazer-lhe de volta... – O Senhor Gustavus virou de costas levando em suas mãos o cordão, e assim que se viu sozinha com Carlo, a loira começou a falar

-O que aconteceu Carlo? Porque estavam se tratando como se não suportassem!

-Estou apenas sendo normal...

-Você não me engana! Não muda assim da água para o vinho tão rapidamente, você estava mudando, e esta mudança estava fazendo-lhe bem! O que aconteceu com você?

-Penny, para começo de história, eu só estou aturando ele por sua causa! E agora, pare de cuidar da minha vida ta! Eu já sou bem grandinho para me cuidar! –Carlo virou as costas, deixando Penny estática...

Afrodite, saíra correndo com Athena, e por sorte não foi visto por seu pai, porém havia deixado cair um cordão seu dado por Hera em um de seus aniversários, cordão este que não saia de seu pescoço, o Senhor Gustavus obviamente, percebeu de quem era o cordão, e agora, queria explicações, ele chegou com o cordão em mãos, enfurecido, adentrando o chalé de modo escandaloso, esmurrando a porta, encontrando Afrodite sentado na sala, não se segurou...

-Afrodite meu filho, por algum acaso perdeu alguma coisa? –o Sr Gustavus perguntou ironicamente, vendo o filho tatear o pescoço e falar.

-Meu cordão!Oh! Papai, obrigada, não sei o que seria de mim sem o senhor, mas, onde se encontrava?

-No salão de dança!-Afrodite gelou, e sentiu sua garganta secar, mas tentando concertar falou

-Devo ter deixado cair na festa de recepção...

-Não, hoje pela manhã eu o vi em seu pescoço, o que só pode significar uma coisa, você andou dançando!

-Não Papai o senhor sabe não gosto de dançar! – O pai de Afrodite soltou o cordão que foi ao chão, e segurou com força seu pescoço, enforcando-o.

-Me diga! Agora seu ingrato! O que estava fazendo lá!

-Na-da...-Afrodite tentava soltar as mãos do pai, que apertavam sua garganta.

-Pare de mentir! –o Senhor Gustavus apertou ainda mais, vendo Afrodite tentar soltar suas mãos.

-P-apai...-Afrodite falou quase sem ar, Athena estava assustada de mais para fazer algo, até que alguém interviu

-Pare papai! – Uma mão tocou os braços do senhor Gustavus tirando-as do pescoço de Afrodite, que fraco caiu de joelhos no chão, o peito apertava, o coração acelerado, deitou-se, perdendo a consciência logo depois.Após algum tempo, Afrodite acordou, o pescoço continha um hematoma vermelho, sentia uma mão gelada tocar-lhe a face.

-Graças a Zeus que você acordou!

-He...ra? –Afrodite perguntou ainda um pouco zonzo

-Esperava algo mais feliz para me recepcionar...Ficou feio...-Hera disse olhando bem para o hematoma

-Onde...Está...Athena?

-Foi buscar-lhe um chá, não se preocupe, papai não perguntou nada a ela, mas afinal o que houve?

-Acho que...Não posso contar...-Afrodite se mostrou temeroso

-Não confia em mim?Vou entender se não quiser contar, mas saiba que ficarei chateada...

-Está certo...Peça para Athena lhe contar... Estou cansado...

-Agora que você levou em consideração, está tarde...Quer dizer, já são 9 horas...

-Céus...Quanto tempo eu dormi?

-Por aproximadamente, umas duas horas...Deve estar mesmo cansado, descanse, meu querido irmão...-Hera cobriu Afrodite com o edredom da cama, Athena não havia ido pegar chá, e sim tirar satisfações com Carlo, Hera não falou nada a Afrodite porque sabia que se ele tomasse conhecimento do que estava acontecendo, mesmo que em meio a tal situação, iria intervir por Carlo. E lá estava ela, os longos cabelos azuis, balançando com o vento que anunciava a mudança de tempo...

-Deve ser aqui... –Athena adentrou o salão encontrando Carlo sentado limpando uns CDs, e Penny lendo uma revista, os dois se assustaram ao notar sua presença

-O que deseja? –Carlo perguntou

-Apenas saber se você tem coração! –Ela respondeu rispidamente

-Não estou entendendo...-Carlo continuou com o mesmo tom de voz

-Não está?! Pois bem vou lhe explicar! Que tipo de pessoa é capaz de pisar em cima do outro de forma como você fez?!Diga-me?!

-Hã?

-Não se faça de ingênuo, você sabe muito bem que nosso pai não tolera dança e que se sonhasse que Afrodite, meu irmão estivesse dançando o mataria, jurando que era para seu próprio bem!

-Continuo não compreendendo! –Carlo continuou fazendo-se de desentendido, Athena então lhe desferiu um tapa na cara , e ainda mais enfurecida continuou

-Não tente me envolver em joguinhos, Afrodite é muito diferente de mim!Ele é puro e ingênuo, mas eu não!

-Afinal, onde ele está para completar o time?! –Carlo massageou a bochecha

-Ele não pode vir, pois por SUA causa quase foi enforcado, pelo próprio pai! –Athena fez questão de ressaltar, que a culpa havia sido de Carlo, e podia jurar que sua expressão mudara quando falou de Afrodite –Olha...Além de raiva, eu sinto pena de você, pois alguém que se usa destes métodos para magoar os outros, não é digno de ódio ou qualquer outra coisa, e sim de pena, e lamento também porque Afrodite se estivesse aqui, certamente, ia te defender, interviria por você, infelizmente, meu irmão é puro e ingênuo de mais, mas saiba que, se algo acontecer com ele, eu juro por toda a minha família, acontecera com você também! –Ela gritou por fim exasperada, virando as costas e andando

-Satisfeito Carlo, viu o que dá querer se cuidar sozinho...Agora, veja se aprende!Vou te deixar sozinho para que sua culpa ou sei lá o que, termine de te ensinar a se cuidar, Penny retirou-se deixando o moreno sozinho.

* * *

Afrodite sentiu o estomago doer, decorrente do tempo em que nada comia, lutou para se manter na cama, estava tão boa, os lençóis quentinhos, aquela sensação de quando era criança, e fazia muito frio, ficava o dia inteiro tomando chocolate quente, rindo com as irmãs...Bons tempos que nunca mais retornariam, agora ele era um homem formado, ele bem que tentou manter-se naquele ambiente aconchegante, mas a dor venceu as lembranças, e ele levantou, enrolando-se no edredom, indo em direção a cozinha, passou pela sala, vendo sua irmã Athena dormindo, encolhida por conta do frio, desenrolou-se de seu edredom, sentindo o vento gelado e espirrando, jogando-o em seguida em cima do corpo da irmã, que se aconchegou sorrindo, Afrodite deu um sorriso, tirando as mechas azuis bem claras que insistiam em cair por sua face, continuou andando em direção a cozinha, abraçando o corpo, numa tentativa inútil de se aquecer, os primeiros pequenos raios de sol já despontavam, Afrodite olhou o relógio cinco e quarenta da manhã "_Madruguei...Agora dei para isso... Que coisa louca..." _–Pensou consigo, procurando um pacote de pão, encontrando um, provavelmente de ontem, perguntando-se como ainda restara um pão, passou manteiga e comeu silenciosamente, até que ouviu uma batida na porta, e intrigado foi atender, temendo que fosse Carlo, abriu o trinco, deparando-se com quem menos esperara, suas irmãs Réia e Gaia, Réia assim que viu Afrodite abriu um largo sorriso, pulando em seu colo, Afrodite acabou se desequilibrando, e os dois começaram a rir, Gaia apenas balançava a cabeça em negativa

-IRMÃOZINHOOO! –Réia gritou!

-Réia! –Afrodite tentou sussurrar

-AH! QUE BOM QUEmmmm – Gaia tampou a boca de Réia para ela parar de gritar

-Fale mais baixo! São cinco da manhã, quer acordar a todos, e antes que diga que foi idéia minha não se esqueça que quem deu da "surpresinha" foi você, eu concordei, porque estava fora de mim, ou melhor, tinha acabado de acordar! Sua víbora! Aproveitou-se de minha lentidão matinal para fazer-me de louca! –Gaia terminou irritada, o queixo de Afrodite pendeu

-Liga não Dido, desde que essa ai começou a fazer artes, ela ficou metida a super polida assim mesmo... –Réia balançou a cabeça –Mas e você, está trabalhando em que?

-Réia, eu mal entrei na faculdade...Eu tenho 18 anos...-Afrodite falou com um leve tom de risada

-Ah! Eu sabia desde o inicio, foi apenas uma brincadeirinha... hehe! –Réia riu sem jeito

-Afrodite, onde está meu abraço? –Gaia abordou

-Bem aqui! –Afrodite deu um abraço apertado em Gaia que sorriu

-Devemos ter muita sorte para você estar acordado a esta hora, pois se não, ficaríamos iguais duas mendigas, do lado de fora né Réia?

-Prefiro não comentar...-Réia disse sorrindo –Mas afinal, onde está a aniversariante? Onde esta Ártemis? –Ela olhou para os lados sorrindo, e Afrodite apenas cutucou-a, falando em seguida –Réia querida, é Demeter que faz aniversário, e não Ártemis

-Aha! Garoto ligado você! Está passando em todos os meus testinhos! –Afrodite apenas riu, ambos ouviram um baque, e correndo em direção a tal, encontraram Athena estatelada no chão, dormindo, Afrodite tratou de acordá-la e levantá-la, após alguns tapinhas na cara e um banho de água fria dado por Réia, Athena finalmente acordou, abraçando as duas irmãs, e conversa vai conversa vem, passaram-se uma hora, quando o Senhor Gustavus, acordou seguido de seu mulher Anne e suas duas outras filhas, o que foi uma festa à parte, Afrodite, aproveitou para sair de fininho, porém Réia o acompanhou com os olhos curiosa, ele corria em direção ao salão, o tempo mudara e um vento frio gelava até sua espinha, ao chegar no local encontrou Penny, entretida com um manual de aquecedor...

-Penny? –Afrodite adentrou o salão

-Ah! – Ela gritou –Oh. Afrodite, você me assustou

-O que está fazendo?

-Tentando ligar essa joça! Mas Afrodite, o que é isto em seu pescoço? –Penny falou alto ao ver Carlo adentrar a sala

-Nada, não é nada... –Afrodite puxou a gola da camisa de modo que encobrisse o vermelho do incidente

-Carlo! Que bom, me ajuda a ligar esse troço? –Carlo continuou parado, os olhos fixos em Afrodite

-Carlo? –O moreno nem se mexeu –CARLO! –Ele finalmente caiu em si, porém, sem saber porque, saiu correndo do salão

-Bem Afrodite, pelo que vejo,seu ultimo treino será comigo...-Afrodite não prestou muita atenção nas palavras da loira, pensando "_O que será que aconteceu? Será que foi por causa de mim? Não... Ele nunca se importaria comigo de tal forma, ou se importaria?"_

* * *

Um rapaz de longos cabelos lilases carregava consigo um belo vestido e algumas folhas de desenho, tentava em vão segurar as folhas que insistiam em voar, até que uma delas voou para fora de seu alcance, o jovem então pois se a correr, atrás da folha "fujona", um outro rapaz, vestido com roupa de garçom, pegou a folha que voava no chão, perguntando-se de quem seria, porém logo descobriu, pois foi "atropelado" com tudo, pelo outro jovem que acabou tropeçando em sua corrida...

-Ouch...Oh Meu Zeus! Mil perdões, eu não queria, é que minha folha voou e ela é muito importante para mim, eu tropecei, não foi intenção...-o Rapaz se enrolou nas próprios palavras, arrancando risos do outro

-Calma...Não precisa se explicar, tome, sua folha... –Um rapaz sorridente entregou a folha, e o outro enrubesceu com os pensamentos que tomaram sua mente, na verdade, por incrível que pareça, havia se sentido atraído pelo rapaz, que era extremamente bonito, tinha lindos olhos de um verde-esmeralda de dar inveja, uma corpo bem malhado, moreno, cabelos marrons, e um sorriso extremamente encantador, tratou logo de afastar essas idéias da mente... pegando a folha e agradecendo

-Oh! Muitíssimo obrigado!Por favor...Er, você sabe onde é o salão de dança ?

-Claro, é por ali! –O moreno apontou

-Obrigado novamente, a propósito, qual seu nome?

-Aioria, e o seu?

-Mu...Oh! Perdão estou atrasado, adeus Aioria!

-Adeus...-Aioria balançava a mão sorrindo, aquele homem o havia encantado pelo jeito atrapalhado...

-Meu Zeus, como posso pensar nesse tipo de coisa...Devo estar ficando doi...-Mu deu de cara na porta de vidro do local, assustando Afrodite e Penny, que treinavam agora, depois de ligar o aquecedor

-O que foi isso? Oh não! Mu, Céus pobre coitado, acertou a porta de novo, Afrodite, cuide dele, vou catar o Aioria e pedir gelo...

-Certo! Ei amigo! Está bem? Vamos entrar, me dê aqui suas coisas...-Mu mantinha a mão na testa, massageando-a

-Sou tão desastrado, mas eu não era assim, não sei o que me deu...-Afrodite folheava as páginas do caderno, encantado com a arte que fora produzida

-Lindos vestidos...

-Obrigada, bem, meu nome é Mu e presumo que você seja Afrodite?

-Sim, mas como sabe meu nome?

-Penny me falou...Fomos colegas de faculdade –Nesse instante, Penny adentrou o salão, trazendo Aioria com um balde de gelo

-Trouxe o gelo Mu, se não isso vai inchar...

-Droga, quem manda ser tão estabanado, eu já atropelei esse pobre homem hoje...Agora essa –Aioria apenas riu

-Já disse que não foi nada, nossa, está bem vermelho –Aioria tomou de leve o local vermelho, sorrindo ao ver Mu fazer uma careta, e enrubescer, Afrodite e Penny se entreolharam, sorrindo, depois, Penny, Aioria e Mu entraram numa discussão agitada, e Afrodite aproveitou para novamente sair de fininho, sentindo o vento frio contra sua pálida pele, a noite era aquela, se fizesse tudo certo, finalmente estaria livre de Carlo, mas será que era isso mesmo que queria? Anular o italiano de sua vida antes vazia? Sentia-se confuso quando estava com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, algo bom revirava em seu peito, pedindo que não se afastasse dele...Pos se andar, perdendo-se em seus pensamentos, acabou indo a roseira, por qual criara afeição muito grande, mas surpreendeu-se a encontrar Carlo, sentado em frente ao pequeno lago, logo após as roseiras, o italiano, detinha as mãos no rosto, provavelmente pensando... "_Deve estar rezando para que tudo isso acabe logo...Mas que coisa, agora virei um estorvo..." _- Afrodite pensava de forma desdenhosa, até que viu o corpo do italiano, tremer um pouco, estaria ele...Chorando? Não, não mesmo, o mesmo Carlo que o ferira sem temer, agora estaria sendo ferido? Afrodite acabou por ficar lá observando, até uma mão pousar em seu ombro...

-Deixe-o só...-Penny pediu

-Claro...Iremos treinar?

-Não, Camus e Milo já chegaram...Você vai começar a se arrumar...

-Camus e Milo?

-Sim, não se preocupe, sempre fazem cabelos lindíssimos, Misty vai te maquiar, Mu trouxe seu vestido, mas agora estava conversando com Aioria –a loira mostrou um leve sorriso –Espero que dê tudo certo...Estou tão nervosa, e se não der, o que será de mim?

-Não se preocupe, eu lhe fiz uma promessa, e com certeza irei cumprir...-Afrodite falou com determinação –Vamos, não posso me atrasar! –Afrodite recuperou seu humor, e continuou andando, e assim o resto da tarde se seguiu, um tanto divertindo, Camus e Milo discutiam toda vez que iam começar a fazer um penteado, arrancando risadas gerais, até que entraram em um consenso, já que um queria o cabelo de Afrodite, liso, e o outro cacheado, acabaram por decidir fazer o cabelo de Afrodite com um pouco dos dois, Misty, fez a maquiagem rápido, mas foi criticado por Milo, acabou que os dois botaram-se apelidos, Misty virou Biba aloirada, e Milo inseto do rabo torto, Mu, continuava meio atrapalhado, e acabou derrubando algumas coisas quando foi ajudar Afrodite a se vestir, apesar de tudo, um ligeiro clima de romance pairava pelo ar, ficou sabendo-se mais tarde que Milo e Camus eram amantes, tudo estava de uma forma, muito feliz, até Carlo adentrar o salão, olhando com certo desdém para Afrodite, o que desmontou o sueco...

-Será que nem agora ele pode fingir que estou bem?

-Não diga isso, está lindíssimo! Carlo é assim mesmo! –Misty falou

-Exatamente, o que cabelo que fizemos ficou o máximo! –Milo falou

-Inseto convencido!

-Cale-se biba oxigenada!

-Chega! Não agüento mais vocês! –Aioria que até então se mantinha quieto, manifestou-se –Vou ver se Carlo precisa de ajuda!

-Vou junto! –Mu logo pronunciou, os que ficaram, se entreolharam rindo

-Esses dois ainda se acertam...-Penny disse sorrindo, e algum tempo depois, Carlo já estava pronto, e então foram, para o clube aonde iriam se apresentar, a coreografia não era nada extravagante, mas Afrodite, era tomado por um nervosismo fora do comum, seu coração batia loucamente em seu peito, parecendo que ia sair a qualquer momento, e então chegou a grande hora, ainda com as cortinas fechadas, Carlo e Afrodite posicionaram-se, porém Afrodite mal se mantinha sobre os seus saltos, Carlo acabou percebendo isto e sussurrou junto a seu ouvido...

-Tudo bem...Você vai conseguir...-Afrodite não entendeu o porque da gentileza, mas apenas assentiu, e assim as cortinas se abriram, a música começou, e os dois começaram a dançar, parecia incrível mas as palavras de Carlo realmente surtiram um efeito arrasador na confiança de Afrodite, tanto que este dançou lindamente, estando em sintonia quase que total com o italiano, no fim da apresentação, Carlo resolveu incrementar o final um pouco mais, pegando Afrodite em uma perna de debaixo do braço, rodando-o, Afrodite sentiu-se um pouco perdido, mas jogou as cascatas azuis para trás, fazendo um efeito realmente belo, a apresentação teve fim, arrancando aplausos de todos que ali estavam, Afrodite e Carlo se entreolharam, sorrindo, e fazendo mesuras, Afrodite bateu os olhos em Penny que acabara de chegar e agora chorava emocionada, as cortinas se fecharam, e como se o clima entre eles tivesse sumido, os dois se abraçaram, Afrodite agradeceu baixinho no ouvido de Carlo, e se o apertou ainda mais no abraço, logo depois, chegaram Misty, Penny, Aioria, Mu, Camus e Milo, parabenizando-os, Afrodite estava extremamente feliz, mas ainda assim sentia uma pontinha de remorso, pois agora, não teria mais motivos para ver Carlo, recriminou-se mentalmente "_No que está pensando, amanhã volta tudo ao normal, esqueça Carlo, ele também vai esquecer de você...Mas eu não consigo...porque eu estou...Não! No que estou pensando, estou endoidando...Isso sim..._" –Afrodite sentiu-se perdido, mas não conseguiu mais pensar pois foi abraçado,e preferiu deixar aquilo para depois, afinal depois de uma vitória como aquela, o melhor a se fazer era comemorar, juntos dos amigos, _Amigos? _Os primeiros, _Amigos_ que Afrodite conseguiu ter...Certamente, sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma...

* * *

**N/A:**_Yes, I am here again... _(Metida à britânica)

Bem pessoas do meu coração...(Voltando ao português insano)

Depois de muito, finalmente esse capítulo está prontinho, quentinho saindo do forno.Espero não ter deixado um show de seu Creisson para vocês lerem, mas se deixei me perdoem afinal meu forte não é ortografia, bem eu sinceramente não sei se essa joça vai agradar a alguém, eu estou rezando para isso, mas,quero que saibam que eu dei o melhor de mim, falando nisso, para aquelas pessoas que gostam de capítulos grandes, finalmente, temos um, e olha, um dos maiores que eu já fiz :P exagerei um pouquinho dessa vez, mas o que importa é o conteúdo e non o tamanho, assim espero, reconheço que nessa fic, eu tenho alterado um pouco a personalidade de alguns personagens, mas a de outros eu procurei manter, porque disso? Eu já li muitas, fics, e observei que na maioria das vezes os comportamentos são semelhantes, eu tentei mudar um pouco, coisa que eu acho interessante, mas, não é todo mundo que se interessa, enton, estou tentando manter o padrão mesmo xD

Nesse cap non teve jeito, tive que colocar um yaoi, ou ia enlouquecer! Uhahuahuauha!

Aos créditos! O nome **Carlo ** pertence a **Pipe**, e agora as reviews (bem eu respondo, mas tem gente que non vê, enton vou sintetizar aqui mais ou menos)

**Princess Andrômeda: **Eu desmaiava com um homem daqueles do meu lado xD, vaca, burra? Se eu visse matava ela rolada, com rolo de macarrão! x

**Tinini:** Nesse cap, procurei ressaltar os pontos que vc me disse, adorei sua sugestão, ajudou bastante se quer saber xD, Arigatou Gosaimassu!

**Danoninho: **Non é só vc que fica com essa preguiça, mas sem problemas, salto, deve ser pavoroso mesmo, nem quero experimentar xD, não consigo fazer essa maldade, ou talvez consiga (muahahaahauahau – Risada do Saga)

**Nani: **(posso te chamar assim? xD), Eu amooo as reviews que me mandam e acho que devo responde-las, procuro assim que ler, responder, devo dizer que sou uma coisa "linda" dançado, apesar de tentar, sabe que eu nem associei essa idéia de fantasmas com o MM, uahahuauhhau, que condidencia, bem eu sou super desastrada, e tropeço, em degraus, sapatos, enfim o que tiver na frente xD

Bem, obrigada meeesmo pela leitura!

Se quiser deixa uma review! –Campanha:Deixe uma otaku feliz, deixa um review?-

Beijos!!


	5. Consequências

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é : P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5:Conseqüências**

"_Todo ato exige uma conseqüência, isso é um ditado muito famoso, que de fato é verdadeiro, mas eu nunca pensei que as conseqüências dos meus atos fossem ser tão desastrosas, finalmente eu provei o gosto amargo de poder dizer, A vida é traiçoeira, e o destino vive tentando nos pregar peças... Mas que mal há em seguir um sonho? Será que é um pecado escolher o que se ama, e querer seguir junto o fluxo do rio instável chamado vida? Dizem que os deuses só nos dão problemas que nós podemos agüentar, mas com que finalidade, se eles mesmos, não eram perfeitos? Todos nós erramos, e temos direito de levantar e seguir, mas pelo visto, a cada dia, esse destino escapava por entre os meus dedos, beirando abandonar-me em escura solidão...Volto a me perguntar que mal há em querer viver uma vida feliz? Com Amor? Que mal há em viver uma vida __**viva**__? Porque os deuses queriam me provar de tal forma, porque? Será que enfurecidos deram-me um castigo a altura, mas afinal, do que sou culpado? De amar alguém que é Semelhante a mim? Como Afrodite a deusa que me nomeia e que defende o amor sincero pode culpar-me?Porque os outros não podem aceitar que você é feliz sonhando? Porque será que não podemos viver em paz? Sem descriminar uns aos outros, sem matarmos por futilidades, decididamente, são perguntas sem resposta, mas uma coisa é certa, se amar for pecado, então, que me levem para o pior dos infernos, pois eu amo, e desse sentimento, nunca abrirei mão..."_

* * *

Para o encanto extremo de Afrodite, aquele dia amanheceu nevando, a neve, parecia, pura, límpida, Afrodite acordou com os gritos de Réia dizendo "_Eu entalei! Socorro!" _, trocou-se rapidamente, mas ao ver a cena parou abrindo as mãos para sentir a neve branca cair em sua pele, quase tão branca quanto a neve que agora caia de forma leve, viu mais a frente um bonequinho de neve, er...bem, Réia tinha feito um boneco bem contemporâneo, digamos... Colorido... Os galhos, eram totalmente desproporcionais, o nariz uma casca meio amarronzada que foi achada, o cachecol, um pano de chão encardido e manchando, encontrado no meio da neve, um pouco diferente daqueles bonecos de neve, porém sua atenção foi desviada pelos gritos de Hera, Gaia Athena e Réia, que não conseguiam tirar Réia do Gelo, aparentemente, havia um buraco em baixo da pequena camada de gelo, Afrodite as ajudou, sorrindo em seguida, não pensou duas vezes, e pois se a correr até o tão conhecido salão de dança, onde não encontrou ninguém, mais ouviu murmúrios, aparentemente vindo da parte mais interior do salão, destingiu quatro vozes, Misty, Penny, Carlo e Aioria? Mas o que o grego fazia ali?Espere, e onde estaria Mu? A não ser que...Continuou caminhando, até assustar todos, que em volta da cama de Mu estavam prontos para acordá-lo, Mu dormia um sono tranqüilo, as mechas lilases corriam soltas contrastando com o lençol branco, e a colcha, branca também...

-Pessoal?

-Shh! Não Acorde o Mu! Estamos querendo fazer uma surpresa matinal! –Penny disse rindo, e prosseguiu – Venha! Ah! Não, não fique ai, Aioria está pronto para segurar Mu se este for cair – a loira piscou um dos olhos e Afrodite entendeu o recado –Vamos lá, um, dois , três...BOM DIA MU!!! –A reação do ariano não podia ser mais engraçada, este completamente assustado, deu um pequeno salto, de forma que ia cair da cama, Aioria naturalmente o segurou, fazendo com que ele enrubescesse violentamente, arrancando risadas gerais.

-Se-seus detestáveis! Como ousam!

-Tinha que ter visto sua cara!-Penny limpava lágrimas dos olhos

-Muito cômico! Vocês ainda vão pagar por isso! Ah vão!Mas que coisa, porque não se contentam em acordar somente a si próprios, precisam acordar outros...Ora! Mas que maldição! Derrubei meus óculos!

-Mu, que mal lhe pergunte, mas porque ainda não saiu de meus braços, ta me cansando...

-Oh Céus! –Mu foi "descido" por Aioria dando uma pequena volta na cama, mas quando foi voltar o caminho que fez, acabou tropeçando em suas sandálias e indo de encontro com o peito forte de Aioria

-Mu, se você estiver com preguiça de andar me avise, não custa te carregar!

-A-A-Aioria! Dês-Desculpe! Agora, saiam! Saiam, deixe-me trocar! –Mu empurrou todos porta a fora, mas quando fechou deparou-se novamente com _aquele sorriso_

-Esqueceu de mim!

-Saia já daqui! –Mu abriu a porta botando Aioria para fora, o moreno deu de cara com Penny, Carlo, Misty e Afrodite, caindo, os quatro haviam ficado ouvindo, buscando alguma reação de Mu.

-O que é isso! O que estavam fazendo?

-Não é obvio, estávamos ouvindo! Você é uma anta! Porque não aproveitou esta chance!! Se esta apaixonado deve se declarar! –Penny esbravejava

-Shh! Quer que ele escute!Eu não sei mas...Eu tenho medo de sua reação...

-Nunca vai saber se não disser! – A porta do quarto se abriu e Mu fez uma cara interrogativa

-De quem estão falando? Aioria você está apaixonado? – O moreno gelou

-Não! Claro que não! Apenas um equivoco!

-Eu sei bem o que ouvi! Vocês disseram que ele está apaixonado!

-Mu você está atrasado! Já é meio dia! – Afrodite disse tentando distraí-lo , e por incrível que pareça, o plano deu certo

-Céus! Atrasei-me de novo! Mas que droga! –Mu pegou afobadamente seus desenhos, saindo correndo

-Mu por ai não! Você vai...-Mu afundou no pequeno lago congelado –afundar...

-Não acredito! Não! Meus desenhos! –Mu jogou seus desenhos para fora d'água, abraçando o próprio corpo, com frio, Carlo e Aioria tiraram-no do gelo

-Não fique assim Mu...

-Não fique assim?! Eu passei noites projetando! Noites em claro! Pensando...MAS QUE DROGA! –Mu deu um grito alto, caindo de joelhos

-Mu! –Carlo levantou Mu, que tremia de frio, e Misty lhe trouxe um cobertor quente, enquanto Aioria foi preparar um chocolate quente, para aquecer o ariano, que enrolado na grande coberto estava de cabeça baixa, completamente desolado.

-Tome Mu...-Aioria olhou para o "amigo" entregando-lhe uma caneca com chocolate quente, o ariano levantou a cabeça deixando uma pequena lágrima escorrer de seus olhos –Não Mu...Não chore...

-É tudo culpa minha...Se não fosse tão burro...Eu não teria caído e...

-Pare Mu! Você não é burro! Não adianta ficar se rebaixando! Não vai te levar a nada! Agora você tem que pensar em novos vestidos, e não se lamentar pelos perdidos!

-Eu sei que não consigo...Eu sou...

-Eu acredito em você! –Aioria disse olhando firmemente nos olhos do ariano, que os arregalou, processando o que havia escutado –Eu tenho fé que você consegue...

-Eu tenho certeza, que logo você terá lindos desenhos...Mais bonitos que os de antes...Mu, você sabe, você é o melhor! -Penny disse sorrindo

-Claro! Ei Muzinho, não fique assim! Você é bom, vai conseguir um vestido lindo! Rapidinho! –Misty disse

-Suas roupas são simplesmente magníficas, até minhas irmãs gostaram só de olhar! –Afrodite comentou de jeito gentil

-Nos acreditamos em você! Cadê o ariano teimoso que esbarrou em mim há alguns anos atrás? –Carlo disse rindo, Mu sorriu limpando os olhos

-Obrigada...

-Tente se animar, Camus e Milo estão de volta hoje de noite!

-Mas já?

-Sim eles só foram aprontar um cabelo! – Penny comentou segura – Ah! Afrodite, eu e Carlo precisamos falar com você!

-Claro Penny, pode falar!

-É que bem...Seu show foi magnífico e...

-Obrigada!

-Foi solicitado outro show...-Penny terminou – Mas dessa vez, um pouco mais extravagante... Se é que você me entende...

-Mas você não pode dançar?-O sorriso agradável sumiu rapidamente dos lábios da loira

-Meu bebê...Se eu dançar ele corre riscos, mas se você não desejar dançar eu vou entender...É porque seria uma boa renda...

-Eu aceito! O que mais devemos fazer?

-Misty! Ajude Carlo com isso! –Misty tomou um pouco de distância, correu de leve e saltou nos braços de Carlo, sendo levantando, de forma que ficou parecido com um "avião" Afrodite gelou somente de se imaginar fazendo aquilo, mas uma súbita alegria invadiu-o, junto com o pensamento de que passaria mais alguns dias ao lado de Carlo... "_Afrodite! No que está pensando! Sua finalidade é ajudar Penny...Céus, estou ficando doido! Ou será que?...Não, não posso crer que...Esqueça! Mesmo que seja, nunca vai acontecer..." _–Afrodite! Onde você está? Na Lua? –Carlo passava uma mão na frente do rosto alvo de Afrodite, que só foi perceber algum tempo depois.

-Não, só estava calculando o tamanho da dor que eu vou sentir quando cair no chão! Carlo isto é impossível!

-Não é não, é questão da prática!

-Quando é a apresentação?

-Daqui a três dias...

-TRES DIAS? –Afrodite grita no ouvido de Carlo

-SIM TRES DIAS! –Carlo grita no ouvido de Afrodite, que faz um muxoxo

-Como vou aprender a ser um avião em três dias?

-Bah! Primeiro você precisa ter equilíbrio!

-ótimo! Isso eu sei! Mas onde eu vou treinar o meu equilíbrio, senhor espertalhão! –Penny, Mu, Aioria e Misty, prendiam suas risadas diante da briga sem sentido dos dois

-Vem comigo! –Carlo puxou Afrodite pelo pulso, sob olhares curiosos, Mu levantou-se e disse

-Bem..Agora tenho que me concentrar, afinal preciso destes vestidos até senhora Straws chegar aqui...Aioria obrigado pelo chocolate...Estava uma beleza

-Não a do que!Quando esta tal vem?

-Daqui a dois dias! Agora se me dão licença, estou indo! –Mu virou-se e adentrou o quarto, Penny e Misty saíram com Aioria enquanto isso...

-Carlo, para onde você está me levando?

-Para um lugar! Tenho certeza que você vai gostar!

-Ih... Sei não!

-Chegamos! –Carlo parou o carro saindo deste, seguido de Afrodite

-Bem,eu não vejo nada, além de um coqueiro, espera ai, você não vai me mandar subir nessa coisa não né?

-Não seja bobo! Venha comigo! –Carlo puxou Afrodite pela mão, enquanto alguém os observava

-Olhe, alvo um e alvo dois juntos, agora descobriremos seu plano perverso! Pena de águia para pelo de cachorro, câmbio!

-Pelo amor de Zeus, levante-se, está pensando o que?

-Ahh! Sua mala, não me permite nem sonhar!

-Deixe para sonhar enquanto dorme! –Continuaram a andar seguindo-os

Carlo puxava Afrodite pelos pulsos, embrenhando-se na mata, os dois andavam a cada vez mais galhos se fechavam ao seu redor.Afrodite era freqüentemente acertado por alguns deles, e foi reclamando o percurso todo.

-Carlo, sem ofensa, mas para que moquifo você esta me levando?

-Cala essa boca e para de reclamar, ta parecendo um velho! É aqui! – Havia um "vale" entre os dois pontos de terra, onde corria um pequeno rio, a única junção de uma lado para o outro, era um pequeno tronco, fino e que aparentava não ser resistente.

-Sinceramente, eu ainda não entendi!

-Vamos dançar em cima desse tronco...

-Ah claro agora sim! –Afrodite sorriu -PERAI! Eu vou dançar nesse toquinho lindo?

-Eu e você! –Carlo sorriu

-Você está louco!

-Afrodite, você prometeu...

-Precisamos mesmo de medidas drásticas como esta?

-Sim!

**Enquanto isso...**

-Droga, os perdi de vista! Também quem manda os galhos serem mal educados, vivem entrando na nossa frente sem pedir licença, mas que droga!

-Cala-se, vamos continuar andando...

A principio, Afrodite quase caiu, sentando-se e segurando-se no toco, arrancando risadas de Carlo, que parecia muito à vontade em pé no pequeno tronco.

-Seu maldoso! Fez isso só para rir de mim! Droga, porque tinha que ser tão fino?

-Vamos! Levante-se, temos muito a trabalhar! –Afrodite levantou-se e por incrível que pareça, conseguiu manter-se de pé, mexendo-se um pouco, pegando o jeito depois de algum tempo, Afrodite mantinha-se extremamente concentrado, mas olhando para seus pés, e foi recriminado por Carlo

-Olhe em meus olhos...Sabe como deve ser

-Mas eu...

-Basta se concentrar...-Afrodite levantou os olhos, ainda um pouco relutante, seus olhos claros encontraram-se com os escuros de Carlo, e ele sentiu um rubor invadi-lo, apesar de já terem dançando bem juntos, Afrodite nunca reparara nas fisionomias de Carlo, tinha uma boca perfeita, pedindo para ser beijada, algo que passou pela cabeça de Afrodite, porém, uma coisa o deixava intrigado, sua feições, pareciam melancólicas, dentro de seus olhos havia um brilho de tristeza, que Afrodite não soube dizer de onde vinha, Carlo também reparou em Afrodite, a pele branca, o rosto de fisionomia fina, os olhos claros, e uma pequena pinta logo embaixo do olho, davam-lhe um ar extremamente irresistível, os dois apreciavam-se enquanto deixavam o "ritmo" os embalar, até que...

-AHA! SABIA QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM ENTRETIDOS NUMA MUTRETA! –Ouviu-se um grito estridente, o que assustou os dois, Carlo desequilibrou-se, mas não caiu pois conseguiu se segurar como pode no pequeno tronco, já Afrodite não, caiu espichando muita água, o que molhou uma segunda pessoa que acabara de chegar.

-AH! Que droga!Meu vestido novinho!

-Réia? Gaia?

-Sabia! De santo você não tem nada! MUAHAHAHAH! Descobri seu segredinho!

-Réia...Não conte nada ao papai! Ele vai me matar se souber disto!Gaia, você não vai contar não é?

-Não contaremos, apenas se nos deixar a par desta situação! –Gaia finalmente se pronunciou

-Droga, a história é a seguinte...-Afrodite ia começar a contar todo o incidente quando Carlo tomou-lhe o pulso e começou a correr com ele

-Venha! –Afrodite foi praticamente arrastado por um tempo, mas depois consegui manter o mesmo ritmo de corrida do italiano, que queria por tudo esconder toda a situação, Réia e Gaia correram até um tempo, mas Carlo percebendo isto resolveu se embrenhar nos lugares mais densos, despistado, as duas ficaram paradas, buscando um caminho para voltar.

-Gaia...Você percebeu algo?

-Sim! No estamos completamente perdidas!

-Não, naqueles dois...

-Eu não, o que você reparou?

-Não sei,mas parecem sentir um carinho um pelo outro, quando estavam dançando, pareciam uma alma só...

-Poupe-me Réia, temos mais que nos preocupar do que com suas teorias descabidas! –Gaia irritou-se e começou a andar, enquanto isto, Afrodite e Carlo continuavam correndo por entre a mata, até que Afrodite parou

-Porque fez isso?Larga-me! Ta me machucando! –Afrodite soltou seu pulso da mão de Carlo

-Desculpe...Mas tem muita gente sabendo da história de Penny, não quero que ela se sinta mal...Vamos, temos que continuar andando!

-Vamos voltar?

-Não...Vamos a outro ponto para treinarmos...

-A outro? Minha nossa!Quantos lugares visitaremos?

-Quantos forem suficientes para você aprender!Uma vez, quando aprendia a fazer esses saltos, alguém me disse que o melhor lugar para se praticar, é onde tem água...

-Ainda não entendi?

-Simples, feche os olhos...-Afrodite fechou seus olhos, e Carlo o empurrou, ele sentiu-se cair e abriu os olhos, vendo que realmente estava caindo, bateu com força contra a água fazendo um barulho, emergiu e avistou Carlo sorrindo

-Maldito! –Afrodite gritou ainda observando o sorriso de Carlo "_Ele fica ainda mais lindo quando sorri...Mas o que estou pensando!"_ –Afrodite pensou, acertando-se com um pequeno tapa no rosto, e olhar novamente para Carlo, o italiano ainda sorria, por um instante Afrodite não conseguiu mas vê-lo, mas logo percebeu que este apenas pegara impulso para conseguir pular dentro do lago, Afrodite ainda tentou nadar para longe, mas foi acertado quase que em cheio.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?Ficou louco, quer me afogar!

-Seu senso de humor é emocionante...

-Eu pensei que agente tivesse aqui para eu aprender, e não para ser afogado!

-Certo então...-Carlo levantou um pouco os braços –Pule.

-Pu-Pu-pular?

-Exatamente, pule em meus braços...-Carlo adquiriu um tom serio, e fixou seu olhar no rosto delicado de Afrodite, ele tomou um pequeno impulso, e jogou-se contra os braços de Carlo, que o levantou falando logo em seguida –Tente não cair! –Afrodite não conseguiu, desequilibrando-se e mergulhando, Carlo apenas suspirou.

-Droga! Eu devia ter me mantido...

-Vamos, novamente! –E assim, foi-se algum tempo, Afrodite caia com freqüência, mas Carlo se mostrava atencioso. –Vamos, dessa vez eu tenho certeza que você consegue!

-Certo, vou tentar, juro que vou me empenhar e...-Dois dedos de Carlo calaram Afrodite, que se mostrou surpreso-Eu!-Carlo tirou gentilmente uma pequena mecha do cabelo de Afrodite que insistia em cobrir seus olhos, e aproximou-se de seu ouvido, sussurrando.-Perdão...Mas não há mais como resistir...-Carlo olhou dentro dos olhos de Afrodite e sem mais cerimônias, o beijou, de um modo carinhoso, _apaixonado_, Afrodite entregou-se, permitindo perde-se em meio aos lábios doces do italiano, porém, um fio de sua sanidade o fez parar, ele se afastou de Carlo assustado, com uma das mãos nos lábios.

-Porque fez isso?-Afrodite perguntava incrédulo

-Eu...Não consegui me controlar - Carlo deu um pequeno passo em direção a Afrodite, vendo que este recuara, com um olhar de _medo _- Por favor...Não se afaste de mim...-Nada foi dito, Afrodite apenas começou a nadar para a margem, deixando Carlo no lago com a mão estendida.Afrodite corria, sem fazer menção de olhar para trás, os galhos secos o arranhavam levemente, mas seu corpo não queria parar, ele queria correr, até cair de cansaço, sua mente era invadida por um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos, que o faziam correr cada vez mais, Afrodite só parou quando esbarrou em alguma coisa, ou melhor, em alguém, que esbarrou em outra pessoa que caiu num poço de lama.

-Réia, Gaia? –Afrodite as olhou com os olhos lacrimosos

-Frôzinho! Cadê aquele marmanjo perfeito que estava com você?-Afrodite olhou nos olhos da irmã e o sorriso que no rosto dela pairava sumiu, enquanto Afrodite voltou a correr ligeiramente-Céus...O que aconteceu com ele? Gaia? Gaia? Meu Zeus!O monstro pântano! Socorro! –Réia começou a correr gritando

-Mas que maldição! Tudo sempre acontece comigo! Réia!-Gaia sai à procura de Réia,Afrodite finalmente chega no "pequeno" chalé que a família se instalou, passando como um raio pela saia, e se jogando na cama fofa de seu quarto agarra o primeiro travesseiro que vê e recomeça a chorar.

-_"Porque ele fez isso comigo?Porque ele brinca comigo? Porque eu estou assim!Maldição! Acho que...Não...Tenho certeza...Estou apaixonado...E ele brinca desta forma comigo...Maldição!" –_Afrodite continuou agarrado a seu travesseiro até que adormeceu

* * *

-Finalmente!Consegui restaurar o desenho! Sim! Ficou até mais belo!-Mu sorria genuinamente, feliz por ter conseguido concluir novamente o desenho, levantou-se com este em mãos, procurando alguém para poder dividir sua imensa felicidade, no entanto, a casa se encontrava vazia, e Mu teve a idéia de achar Aioria, e saiu em direção ao chalé onde Aioria estaria, já que aquele era seu dia de folga, correndo Mu estava com uma folha de tonalidade bege nos braços, nela desenhada um lindo vestido, obra da felicidade de Mu, quando ele estava se aproximando, ouviu vozes dentro do chalé.Porém não conseguiu distinguir o que estava sendo falado lá dentro, em um momento as vozes cessaram, Mu preocupado respirou fundo e entrou no chalé, chamando pelo moreno, parou de supetão na sala,pasmo com a cena que presenciou

-Aioria! Eu consegui terminar...-Parou de falar, e soltou o desenho, que foi ao chão –Meu desenho...-Sussurrou baixinho-Porque?-Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Mu, Aioria beijava avidamente uma moça de cabelos ruivos, o desenho ficou parte sob o sofá da sala, Mu saiu correndo,as lágrimas saltavam de seus olhos sem controle, ele só parou quando chegou em casa, não agüentando mais, e jogou-se no sofá onde depois de muito chorar adormeceu...

-Marin! O que é isso?

-Aioria...Eu te amo...Esse sentimento me enche, preciso de você...-A ruiva chorava

-Sinto muito...Mas não posso aquecer-lhe por dentro...Pois meus sentimentos são de outra pessoa...Perdão...Eu não tive a intenção de te ferir...

-Você é tão especial...Eu sei que não é meu o seu amor...Mas tive a esperança de tentar...Desculpe por tomar seu tempo...-Marin virou-se, mas Aioria segurou seu pulso a abraçando logo em seguida...

-Você é que é especial...Tenho certeza de que vai achar alguém que lhe dedique muito amor...-Beijou-lhe a testa

-Obrigada...Agora devo ir...Boa Sorte...-A ruiva limpou os olhos saindo correndo, Aioria jogou-se no sofá pensando

-Se o Mu tivesse visto isso...-Aioria pisou em algo que fez barulho, e olhou para baixo-O que é isso? –Ele puxou, e um belo desenho revelou-se, sentiu um aperto no coração, então Mu havia estado ali, mas no caso, porque correu?Aioria acertou-se com um pequeno tapa na cara, levantando com o desenho em mãos saiu correndo.

-Milo você não ouse se aproximar de mim!

-Não aconteceu nada! Eu juro!

-Oh non me faça rir! Você estava jogando todo seu charme para cima daquela mulherzinha de décima categoria!

-Mon' Cher, você sabe que só tenho charme para você!

-Não sei mais de nada...Espere o que é isso? –Camus e Milo pararam na porta da sala do salão, vendo Mu jogado no sofá, parecia realmente exausto, Camus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e junto com Milo pronunciou

-Aioria. - Camus se aproximou de Mu passando de leve a mão em seus olhos e depois juntando os dedos falou

-Caso extremo, com choro, no mínimo ele viu Aioria com alguém, e como é uma mula teimosa não ficou para perguntar, as mãos estão sujas de grafite, provavelmente estava desenhando, as roupas parecem de ontem, pois estão amarrotadas, não há ninguém em casa...Interessante...Espere!Meu caro Watson acho que tenho a resposta para este mistério! –Camus revelou com um dedo levantado, Milo mantinha-se de queixo caído, mas logo se recuperou.

-Sir Camus, o senhor é realmente brilhante, mas devo dizer, que eu não Watson, até porque, não sou uma múmia! –Milo ressaltou

-Certo, Certo, meros detalhes...

-(gota) Detalhes? Camus quer dizer que se eu fosse um gorducho atarracado não faria diferença...Pensei que fosse mais importante...-Milo pega um lencinho e limpa uma lágrima pequenina que caiu.

-Pardon, non foi isso que quis dizer...Espere estou ouvindo algo...

-Também...

-Mu! –Aioria chamava Mu, e quando ia adentrar o salão, foi barrado por Camus e Milo, que cruzaram os braços em sua frente e começaram a falar juntos

-Sentimos muito, mas como bons defensores dos fracos e oprimidos não podemos te deixar passar, Mu não quer falar com você...

-Preciso muito falar com ele!

-Já dissemos que ele não deseja ficar em sua companhia –Ele continuaram falando juntos

-Entregue isso então, por favor...-Aioria deu o desenho e virou-se entristecido

-Fizemos o certo Camus?

-Alguma vez eu falhei quando queria juntar duas pessoas?

-Não...

-Serve de resposta, agora, leve-o para a cama, ele precisa descansar...-Milo pegou Mu gentilmente no colo, o levando para o quarto, e depois saíram, deixando-o só.Enquanto isso, Carlo finalmente chegava próximo do salão, quando Penny passou por ele avisando-o que uma bela moça viera lhe procurar.

-Ótimo...Carlo você realmente se superou, seu grande idiota, burro! Burro! Porque sempre faz besteira! –Carlo batia com a cabeça de leve na parede, até sentir duas mãos geladas em seu rosto, e ouviu uma voz familiar.

-Ah, quanto tempo não é Banbino?

-_"Essa voz...Não pode ser..."_-Carlo tirou as mãos de seu rosto, virando-se e encontrando com o sorriso que ele mais temia no mundo

-O que foi?Meu visual está tão diferente assim?-Disse ela dando batidinhas nos cabelos, agora curtos

-Sha-Shaina?

-Quem mais poderia ser! Estava com saudades! –A mulher o abraçou

-Não encoste em mim! Sua vadia! –Carlo a empurrou com força

-Tsc...Tsc...Da última vez que nos vimos você era bem mais polido...Mas pelo visto, o tempinho que você passou na cadeia te deixou grosso desse jeito...-A mulher deu uma risadinha desdenhosa -Se aquele seu pai não tive morrido, acreditaria que você estaria como mafioso ao seu lado...-Ela sorriu novamente

-NÃO FALE DO MEU PAI! –Carlo a empurrou contra a parede e ela novamente recomeçou

-Isso não te lembra nossos agradáveis velhos tempos?Ou será que um prisioneiro na condicional não pode mais amar? –Carlo levantou a mão com a menção de acertar o rosto da mulher, e esta apenas sorriu –Vamos, me bata e acabe de vez com a sua liberdade...-Carlo pareceu não ouvir, e continuava com a mão estendida, quando ia bater foi impedido por uma voz

-CARLO! NÃO FAÇA ISSO! –Carlo olhou para o lado, vendo Afrodite com a mão estendida na porta do aposento e a mulher gritou

-Socorro! Ele quer me agredir! –Ela pareceu tão apavorada que seria convincente

-Cale-se sua alface perversa! –Afrodite tirou a mulher violentamente dos braços de Carlo, e desferiu-lhe um tapa na cara tão forte, que ela foi ao chão com a mão no rosto, o moreno ainda se postava surpreso de mais para esboçar alguma reação.

–Como ousa depois de tudo que fez voltar desta forma! Você não é digna do ódio de ninguém, por até mesmo o ódio é nobre de mais para você! Você é um ser digno de pena, você é tão podre por dentro, que sua consciência nem pesa quando faz mal a alguém, por fora você pode ser a mais bela e jovem mulher, mas por dentro você não passa de um cadáver pútrido! –Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos da mulher, mas ela logo as limpou, levantando-se e recomeçando a falar

-Maldito! Como ousa! Vou destruí-lo! Vai ver sua vida afundar!

-Está enganada, a única que vai se destruir, é você...-Afrodite parecia ter um espírito muito forte em torno de si, a mulher virou-se e começou a correr, Carlo continuava na mesma posição, até que foi abraçado por Afrodite, por algum tempo, ainda ficou com os braços baixos, até envolver Afrodite

-Que bom que pude impedi-lo...-Afrodite falava quase que sussurrando

-Obrigada...Você deve ser meu anjo...-Os dois se separaram, os olhares se cruzaram, e no instante Afrodite fechava seus olhos e entreabria de leve os lábios, porém algo aconteceu...

-Que gritaria é essa? –Mu apareceu esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos, e com a outra segurando um pequeno carneiro de pelúcia, cena que além de "interromper" Carlo e Afrodite, os fez rir alto, porém, eles pararam ao notar o olhar triste que ele carregava

-Mu, o que aconteceu?

-Não é nada...-Nesse momento vozes são ouvidas

-Milo seu idiota! Quando vai deixar de ser mulherengo?

-Camus você é muito paranóico!

-Eu para-Ai! –Os dois acertaram a porta de vidro, caindo para trás, mas quando viram Mu logo se recuperaram, e Milo tirou o desenho de Mu de uma pasta, e Milo entregando disse

-Camus fez questão de que não tivesse nenhuma orelha...

-Oui

-Espere?Meu desenho...Mas eu deixei-o cair na...Não...Aioria esteve aqui?

-Sim -Camus e Milo responderam juntos

-Droga! –Mu largou o desenho novamente e pôs-se a correr, daqui a pouco fui ouvido um grito –_"Maldição! Maldito Gelo!" ­–_E todos na sala presentes começaram a rir, com exceção de Afrodite, Milo e Camus se entreolharam sorrindo, enquanto isso...Em seu chalé, Aioria passava entediado os canais da TV, sem achar um canal que lhe agradasse, até que ouviu batidas insistentes na porta, e resmungando abriu-a

-Desculpe, mas eu não quero falar com ninguém e...-Aioria parou ao perceber que era Mu que estava a sua porta, completamente molhado, sorrindo de um modo tímido, apressou-se em trazê-lo para dentro da casa-Mu! O que é isso? Você está todo molhado!Entre Vamos!

-Desculpe lhe perturbar, mas é que...ATCHIM!

-É que?

-É que eu...ATCHIM!

-É que você?

-É que eu vi...AAAT - Aioria colocou um dedo embaixo do nariz de Mu, fazendo com que sua vontade de espirrar parasse, e por mais estranho, Mu enrubesceu murmurando um obrigado bem baixo –É que eu vi algo e queria te parabenizar pela nova namorada!-Mu abaixou a cabeça

-Namorada?

-Sim, a moça que você estava quase engolindo hoje! –Mu falou estranhamente irritado

-A Marin?

-E eu sei lá o nome dela!

-É Marin, mas ela não é minha namorada, e você? Porque deixou seu desenho cair?Não foi só mera surpresa foi?

-Cla-Cla-Claro que foi!

-Você mente muito mal sabia...-Aioria sorriu de um modo encantador

-Não estou mentin...-Aioria tomou os lábios de Mu, em um beijo delicado, mostrando todo o carinho contido em si, os lábios se separaram, de um lado, um Aioria sorridente do outro, um Mu completamente vermelho

-Mas já que você não mente...Sinto muito em tomar seu tempo...Afinal...Pelo que pareça, minhas chances são nula...-Aioria virou-se de costas, Mu continuou na mesma posição, com uma mãos nos lábios, mas voltando a si o abraçou por trás

-E-E-E-Eu estava mentindo...É que eu...-Mu sentiu algumas lágrimas começarem a cair e não conseguiu mais dizer nada, Aioria virou-se abraçando Mu deixando-o chorar em seu ombro

-Ei, deixa de ser chorão...Eu estou aqui não estou?

-Desculpe...Mas é que, por incrível que pareça, eu...eu...

-Você?

-Te Amo...-Aioria sorriu ainda mais com a inocência do outro, com sua doce entrega, Mu havia aberto seu coração, é era tudo que Aioria queria, apenas uma certeza, ele apertou o ariano ainda mais em seu abraço, e apenas pronunciou

-Idem...-Mu sentiu novas lágrimas banharem-lhe a face, dessa vez, de felicidade e separou-se do abraço, dando um beijo apaixonado em Aioria, que o pegou no colo, levando-o até seu quarto, no salão, Camus sorria feliz, contando com o sumiço de Mu

-Ah...Mais um! –Camus pegou um pequeno caderninho, e fez um "X" em uma determinada área, sob os olhares curiosos de Afrodite e Carlo e o sob o olhar incrédulo de Milo – O que foi? É um dos meus hobbies... –Sorriu ele feliz, e Milo apenas balançou a cabeça, olhando no relógio... –Nossa! Mon'Amour, já está na hora de irmos, ou não vamos conseguir acordar amanhã! –Milo falou piscando discretamente o olho

-Para que vamos acordar cedo?

-Para fazer o cabelo da Senhora Jonson...-Camus percebeu e falou

-Ah! Sim Claro! Pardon, Mon'Amis, mas eu e o Milo teremos que nos ausentar...Bonui...

-Adeus! –Carlo acenou para os dois que saíram do salão, ele já ia se levantando até que Afrodite que se mantinha calado pronunciou-se

-Carlo! Por favor! Espere, eu preciso conversar...Com você...

-Você estava muito calado, fiquei preocupado...

-É que bem...Eu percebi que aquela era a tal mulher que desgraçou sua vida, mas ela...-Afrodite hesitou mas acabou continuando- Ela disse que você está na condicional e...

-Já entendi...O que quer saber? –Carlo perguntou sério

-Na verdade, eu...eu...Eu ainda me sinto um estanho na sua vida, e queria saber um pouco mais de você...-Afrodite fitou o chão

-Mas do que já sabe? Acho que é impossível...Agora por favor, me deixa dormir...-Carlo virou-se pronto para sair, mas Afrodite segurou seu braço

-Por favor...Você sabe que não me contou tudo, não fuja, não me exclua assim...Eu te defendi, acho justo que saiba do que...-Afrodite pediu suplicante, e Carlo assentiu

-Certo...Já que você faz tanta questão...Você vai ser a primeira pessoa que conhece tudo...Não posso fugir disto não é?

-Poder você poder...Mas acredito que sua consciência não iria te deixar em paz nunca mais...Por favor, não me veja como um encosto, eu só quero me sentir um pouco mais confiante...

-Está certo...Só não sei o vai acontecer após você saber tudo do meu terrível passado...Como eu disse, ela me destruiu completamente, me transformou em um tirano, e fez-me consumir a mim mesmo em um ódio que só teve fim depois de um ato extremo...Naquela noite, todos riram de mim, uma armação malévola foi feita, e no Grand Finalle, além de escorregar por conta dos sapatos errados, ainda recebi uma tinta verde musgo na cabeça, de forma que eu parecia mais um monstro do pântano do que a mim mesmo, o pior de tudo, foi seu sorriso, o sorriso que tantas vezes eu admirei pela manhã, agora se mostrando desdenhosamente superior...Sai daquele maldito salão aos prantos, tropecei, cai de cara no chão, estava beirando o fundo do poço, mas ainda não era o fim...Eu cheguei completamente fora de mim em casa, quase arranquei a porta fora, e a cena que eu vi não era das melhores, estavam sentados na mesa de jantar, papai, e mais dois caras, um deles alto, cabelos loiros quase brancos, olhos azuis que chegavam a demonstrar crueldade, e um outro, alto, moreno, com pinta de bad boy, na mesa, dólares, uma das piores coisas, foi o olhar de terror, que meu pai me lançou, os dois caras pegaram todos os dólares, e quando me vi sozinho com ele eu...eu...eu...-Carlo parou, deixando finalmente as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos agora cerrados, Afrodite o abraçou, culpando-se por deixá-lo naquele estado.

-Desculpe...Chega Carlo...Você não precisa...Por favor...Não sofra...Nunca tencionei fazer isso...Perdão...-A essa altura Afrodite também chorava, mas no entanto, Carlo respirou e secando as lágrimas disse

-Já que cheguei até aqui, agora continuarei...Não se preocupe, eu estou bem...Quando me vi sozinho com ele eu, acabei pegando uma arma em cima da mesa, e, atirei, meu pai caiu, os braços esticados em direção a mim, ele murmurou um último "Te Amo", até me deixar, eu fiquei preso por um tempo, até que veio a bendita condicional, a qual sustento até hoje...A mesma que eu quase joguei pelo ralo...-As lágrimas escorriam sem pudor pelo rosto de Carlo, e Afrodite voltou a abraçá-lo, seus olhos também molhados

-Obrigado por me contar sobre tudo isso...Agradeço-te de coração...-Afrodite beijou a testa de Carlo, fazendo-o deitar em seu colo e iniciando um pequeno cafuné em seus cabelos, incrível como o italiano se tornou extremamente frágil de uma hora para outra, não demorou muito, e Carlo adormeceu, Afrodite, ficou com pena de acordá-lo, e com os movimentos mais leves que conseguiu, se mexeu um pouco, a ponta de se recostar em uma almofada, deitando de leve, ele ainda olhou o rosto adormecido de Carlo, limpando seus olhos, onde pequenas gotas ainda restavam, olhou-o mais uma vez, demoradamente, sorrindo, fechou seus olhos, logo estava em um sono profundo...Pela manhã, Carlo mexeu-se um pouco reparando que estava abraçado a uma cintura fina, Afrodite dormia suavemente, e então as cenas da noite anterior retornaram a sua mente, a forma de como se mostrou frágil perante Afrodite, e forma com que ele lhe deu carinho, _amor_, tentou se movimentar com a maior cautela possível, para não acordá-lo, muitas coisas haviam se passado entre os dois, e agora se sentia diferente, e o fato do último laço "obrigatório" entre eles está por um fio, pois aquela seria a noite do tão bendito show, para o qual eles haviam treinado duro, dado tudo de si, para que pudesse dar certo, o italiano continuou andando, até encontrar na mesa um pequeno bilhete, escrito por Penny...

_Carlo querido,_

_Não se preocupe, pois saí com Milo e Camus, junto com Misty, devemos voltar mais à tardinha, Mu deve demorar a voltar, eu não deixei a mesa do café pronta por não saber a hora que vocês acordariam, e não quis acordá-los...Cuidem-se, Anjinhos da minha vida..._

_Um beijo.._

_Penny_

-"_O que ela quis dizer com cuide-se?" _–Carlo perguntou a si mesmo um pouco desconfiado, mas foi preparar a mesa do café, havia pão fresquinho, deixado por Penny, Afrodite dormia tranqüilamente, agora esparramado no sofá, Carlo só pode sorrir quando viu a figura serena, abraçada a uma grande almofada, parecia até uma criança, de tão _doce e puro_ que era, o moreno ainda se perguntava, de onde ele havia saído, mostrando a bondade contida em seu coração, nesses pensamentos, acabou deixando cair uma faca e duas colheres no chão, o que acordou Afrodite, que deu um pulo no sofá, e ainda zonzo perguntou...

-Céus! O que aconteceu? –Afrodite apoiava-se como podia na porta da cozinha, onde tentava manter os olhos abertos

-Perdão...Não queria te acordar, agora vá, volte a dormir...-Carlo deu um beijo na testa de Afrodite, que ficou vermelho, mas aceitou o convite, deitando-se no sofá, onde novamente adormeceu, Carlo tomava seu café tranqüilo admirando a bela face branca e o sobe e desce pausado do peito do dono da mesma face branca, o moreno olhou no relógio, não podia deixar Afrodite dormir mais, já estava muito tarde, voltou ao sofá e foi acordar Afrodite de um modo delicado, que não deu muito certo...

-Afrodite, hora de acordar...-Carlo fala serenamente, passeando com uma das mãos pela face pálida de Afrodite, até que este em um movimento brusco acertou-lhe uma cotovelada no nariz

-Hein?!-Afrodite acordou assustado, vendo que acertou Carlo –Céus! Perdoe-me, não foi minha intenção! Nunca! –Incrivelmente, Carlo lembrou-se da noite passada, onde palavras parecidas saiam da boca de Afrodite, mas logo se recuperou.

-Não foi nada...Pelo menos você já acordou...-Tentou ser frio, mas já não conseguia mais, Afrodite explodiu.

-Porque você sempre é assim?Por que sempre me ignora, como se não me conhecesse? Será que não sou bom o suficiente para você?Por que é frio comigo droga! –Algumas lágrimas começaram a saltar dos olhos de Afrodite –Será que não pode me tratar como uma pessoa trata a outra? –Carlo o olhava assustado, não esperando ta reação vinda dele, Afrodite deu um sorriso melancólico, e disse com a voz baixa –Já entendi...Você quer se ver livre de mim...Não se preocupe, hoje você se verá livre de mim para sempre...-Afrodite virou-se pronto para sair daquela sala que estava sendo sufocante, quando sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado e puxado, para depois ser envolvido por dois braços másculos, de inicio Afrodite ainda tentou rebater os braços fortes que o envolviam, mas acabou se rendendo, como uma fera acuada.

-Devo dizer que...No inicio, eu te achava um nada, rezava toda hora para que tudo isso tivesse um fim, eu tentei parecer forte, mas no primeiro momento, fraquejei, contando-te uma história do meu infeliz passado, tentei ser indiferente, mas mesmo isso falhou, eu simplesmente não conseguia te tratar com a rispidez que desejava, e os sentimentos, surgiam, cada vez mais novos no meu coração, foi então que eu pude me dar conta de que, nesse pequeno tempo que ficamos juntos, acredite você ou não, meus sentimentos fugiram ao meu controle, se transformando em algo muito maior que um simples _desejo,_ não vou mentir, estou extremamente confuso, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, e essa eu vou te dizer, eu quero muito você...-Afrodite levantou um pouco o queixo, e sem mais evitar beijou os lábios que haviam em sua frente, os dois se entreolharam sorrindo cumplicimente, logo ouviram palmas, e olhando para o lado perceberam a presença de Penny, Misty, Mu, Aioria, Camus e Milo, os dois sorriram completamente encabulados, mas extremamente felizes...E assim o dia se passou, e a noite, veio rápida a galope, quando deu por si, Afrodite estava em um camarim, a poucos minutos de seu _último show_, Misty, o maquiava, enquanto Mu terminava da ajeitar seu vestido, o cabelo do mesmo jeito de antes, _livre, leves e soltos_, Afrodite olhou-se no espelho, realmente, daria com facilidade uma bela mulher...Não demorou muito a Penny lhe chamar, dizendo um breve _Boa Sorte!_Afrodite apresentou-se em menos de dois minutos após sua chamada, e foi encaminhado ao palco do grande salão, onde encontrou com Carlo que já o esperava ansioso e nervoso? O moreno olhou-o nervosamente e falou

-Parece meu primeiro show...Nunca estive tão nervoso!

-_Tudo bem...Você vai conseguir..._-Afrodite sorriu lindamente pegando uma das mãos do moreno e se colocando em sua posição, logo eles foram anunciados, e as cortinas de seda vermelha subiram, como da primeira vez, Afrodite sentiu um frio invadir-lhe a barriga, novamente, a sintonia entre os dois tornava a dança ainda mais esplendida, Penny sorria extremamente feliz com os passos bem unidos que os dois juntos davam, pareciam um _corpo só_, chegou à hora de maior dificuldade para ambos, o pulo, Carlo virara de costas para a platéia, enquanto Afrodite ficaria numa vista privilegiada desta, porém, algo o assombrou, reconheceu no meio das pessoas, a figura de seu pai, com os olhos arregalados, ainda julgando se a cena era real, um medo invadiu-lhe o coração, de tal forma que chegou a ficar parado, mas recobrou sua consciência, indo a seu pulo, o qual não conseguiu sustentar, caindo ainda de pé, o que o obrigou a improvisar um passo, logo o numero de dança terminou, todos vieram perguntar a Afrodite o que havia ocorrido...

-Eu vi...Eu vi...Meu pai...Estava entre a platéia...Ele me reconheceu, sei disto...-Afrodite estava ofegante,as mãos no peito, sentindo os batimentos acelerados-Preciso ir...-Disse ele decidido, Carlo protestou

-Não! Quer dizer...Você...-Abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer

-Não se preocupe...Ficarei bem com certeza...-Ele sorriu dirigindo-se ao camarim, onde se despiu e colocou suas roupas normais, saindo correndo para o chalé onde se hospedou, que estava totalmente no escuro, foi só abrir a porta da sala para um abajur se acender, e ele se deparar com a cara nada amistosa de seu pai

-Vá tirar essas maquiagens vergonhosas do rosto, precisamos conversar...-Ele falou seriamente

-Mas papai...

-AGORA! –Afrodite subiu assustado com o grito do pai, lavando rapidamente seu rosto e retornando até a sala onde o pai lhe aguardava

-Entendo que você queira me afrontar, mas essa brincadeirinha já ultrapassou todos os limites do aceitável – O pai levantou-se da poltrona, parando um pouco à frente de Afrodite

-Brincadeirinha?Onde o senhor viu que eu estava brincando?

-Ora menino, não me faça perder o pouco de paciência que ainda me resta, pare já com esta palhaçada de dançar apenas para me afrontar! –o Senhor Gustavus elevou um pouco sua voz, mas Afrodite não perdeu sua convicção

-Nunca tencionei dançar para lhe afrontar...

-O que quer dizer com isto?

-Que eu não desejo ser um médico, um advogado, nada do que o senhor almeja, resumindo eu não desejo dar continuidade à empresa que o senhor criou...-Um tapa foi desferido pelo senhor Gustavus em Afrodite, que levou a mão à bochecha dolorida

-Nunca mais diga isto entendeu! Nunca Mais!

-Pois eu digo e repito bem alto! Não desejo me tornar um robô, mais um escravo seu! Desejo dançar, seguir meus sonhos e ambições! –Mais um tapa foi desferido contra o rosto pálido de Afrodite

-Como ousa me afrontar assim! Menino Ingrato! Dei-te um ensino do bom e do melhor e você me diz que quer se tornar um reles dançarino!

-Por algum momento o senhor chegou a se perguntar o que eu realmente desejava? Será que pensou em mim?Claro que não! O senhor só pensa em perpetuar aquela maldita empresa! –Mais dois tapas, com mais força foram desferidos na face de Afrodite, o que fez dois filetes de sangue começarem a escorrer de seu boca, um de cada lado.

-Eu sempre quis o melhor para você! Uma boa mulher, uma boa vida! O que te fez mudar assim, foi aquele italianinho de merda não foi?

-Foi! Ele me fez ver o quão bela a vida pode ser! E se quer saber, é o _italianinho de merda _que povoa meu coração! É isso mesmo! Eu o amo! E nada do que o senhor faça vai mudar isto! –Afrodite gritou, mas foi atingido por um soco certeiro de seu pai, o que o fez bater com a cabeça na parede, seu pai, o pegou pelo colarinho, sufocando-o

-Pelo visto, você agora se tornou uma bibinha de merda, um zero a esquerda! Mas isso não vai ficar assim! –o SenhorGustavus jogou Afrodite em direção a parede, fazendo este bater com força nela, sentindo uma dor estonteante, e logo depois saiu, finalmente, as lágrimas saíram dos olhos de Afrodite, e suas irmãs que acabavam de entrar em casa, o abraçaram, ele chorou por um tempo, até se lembrar de algo...

-Espere?para onde...meu... pai foi? Não! Carlo! –Ele se soltou dos braços caridosos de suas irmãs e pôs-se a correr como pode, pois ainda estava fraco, ele ofegava, e tropeçava no gelo, que cada vez o molhava mais, ele sentiu-se aliviado quando chegou finalmente ao salão onde ouviu gritos, e quando entrou, voltou ao pânico novamente, seu pai, apontava uma arma para Carlo, e não teria pena alguma de atirar, ele só pode gritar

-PARE!!!! –O pai de Afrodite olhou para trás, enquanto Carlo deu um golpe em sua mão, o que fez a arma cair, o Senhor Gustavus ia pegá-la de volta, mas Afrodite a chutou, postando-se na frente de Carlo e recomeçando a falar – Papai! Saia já daqui! –O SenhorGustavus os olhou com raiva e disse

-Você foi salvo desta vez seu italianinho canalha, mas você vai me pagar! –Ele se retirou rogando pragas ao vento, Penny, levantava-se do chão assustada, Afrodite não conseguiu manter-se de pé, caindo de joelhos, e deixando novas lágrimas surgirem de seus olhos, Misty o olhou e perguntou

-O que aconteceu? –Carlo o fitou tristemente e disse

-Agora não Misty...Agora não...-O corpo de Afrodite tremia em soluços violentos, Carlo o abraçou de um modo protetor, e o outro apenas deixou-se se envolver. –Eu estou com você para o que der e vier...-Afrodite entregou-se ao cansaço, o moreno percebeu que este havia praticamente desmaiado em seus braços, e o pegou no colo, dando um beijo em sua testa e o levando para seu quarto, aonde iria trocá-lo e colocá-lo em sua cama, mas foi interrompido por Penny

-Carlo, o que vamos fazer agora?

-Não sei de nada Penny, a única coisa que tenho certeza é que não quero fazer Afrodite sofrer...-A porta do quarto se fechou

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A:Nossa Mãe! Esse ta longoooooo mesmooo!

Nem foi minha intenção deixá-lo esse monstro que vocês leram...

Wow...Nem eu tava mais agüentando escrever esse capítulo, o mais dramático de todos eles, mas apesar disso, eu gostei bastante dele, esse é para aquelas pessoinhas fofas que aamaam capítulos enormes, que você passa uma hora lendo! o/

Novamente espero não ter deixado nenhum show de analfabetismo, nem cometido nenhuma gafe grave (típico..),prometo que o próximo capitulo não será tão dramático assim, de repente eu consigo colocar um pouquinho a mais de comédia, esse demorou mais que os outros, porque além de ser longo, foi extremamente trabalhoso, eu devo ter passado um mês mais ou menos para desenvolvê-lo, espero sinceramente que esteja agradável, porque para as joças que eu escrevo um "agradável" já está de muito bom tamanho...

Novamente (de novo), os créditos, o nome **Carlo** pertence a **Pipe**, obrigada pelas reviews, bom, eu respondi todas, por isso non vou colocar aquelas respostas aqui. (que nada é preguiça mesmoo xD).

Bem queridos, nada mais a declarar

Desculpem pela demora

KissuS ! o/"


	6. Vida, Louca Vida

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é?:P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Vida, louca vida.**

"_A vida é louca... Alguém alguma vez me disse algo exatamente igual, na época eu não entendi muito bem, mas agora, sei perfeitamente o que significa. A vida dá muitas e muitas voltas. Em um momento, você é mais um riquinho de família, com uma vida vazia e fria, e no outro, você se apaixona e decide seguir o destino que lhe agrada, construir seu futuro, e não viver um que já foi detalhadamente planejado. Volto a me perguntar, que mal há nisso? Será que o mundo em que vivemos é tão sórdido que o fato de perpetuar velhas empresas se torna mais forte que os laços familiares? Que o amor que um pai dedica ao filho desde seu nascimento?_

_Os Deuses nos fizeram livres para escolher, nos deram mente para pensar. Então, Porque recriminar o próprio filho se ele fez uma escolha que só o faz feliz?Porque chegar ao extremo de agredir aquele que foi gerado a partir de você?Porque não podemos ser felizes sem ter que prestar explicações, sem ter que enfrentar a todos por uma decisão que é tomada por si próprio, temos pernas, e o trabalho dos pais, e nos ensinar a andar, para que um dia possamos andar sozinhos, sem apoio, porque nem os pais são eternos.O que fiz eu de mal para não poder amar?Será que devo me tornar um ser vazio, que só pensar em coisas fúteis? Não... Mesmo que seja o mais fácil, não seguirei; nem sempre o caminho que se mostra mais fácil é melhor do que aquele que se mostra tempestuoso. Posso sofrer, chorar, mas sei que nunca vou desistir, é um caso de honra, é uma prova.Uma prova de que não são deuses, entidades, demônios, enfim, de que sou eu mesmo o detentor da minha__verdade, de que sou eu mesmo quem traça o meu destino, e cabe a mim decidir o que fazer com meus sentimentos..."_

* * *

Afrodite se remexeu em meio aos travesseiros que estava, abriu os olhos, fechando-os novamente, extremamente incomodado com a claridade que lhe agredia a visão, esperou mais um pouco, e tornou a abrir os olhos azuis, dessa vez, mantendo-os abertos, não sabia onde estava, tentou se lembrar do que fez ontem, e as cenas da tragédia voltaram com fúria a sua mente, porém, a ultima coisa de que se lembrava, era de estar abraçado a Carlo, que lhe fazia carinhos delicados nos cabelos, após isso, não sabia mais de nada, ergueu-se na cama, sentando e se apoiando na cabeceira de madeira desta, sentiu um gosto estranho na boca, gosto de remédio, seu pescoço ainda doía um pouco por conta da forma violenta como foi chacoalhado pelo colarinho, ele ia se levantar, mas antes mesmo de abandonar a proteção quentinha e confortável dos lençóis, a porta se abriu.

-Ainda bem que você acordou, já estava ficando preocupado! –Carlo adentrou o quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã

- "_preocupado..."_ -A palavra soou doce aos ouvidos de Afrodite que sorriu.

-Deixe-me ver sua boca, estava com um corte horrível...

-Certamente já está melhor, que remédio ruim que você colocou...Eca

-Perdão, mas foi à única coisa que encontrei –Disse ele sentando na cama.

-Obrigada...Sinto-me bem melhor com você aqui...-Afrodite tocou de leve a face de Carlo, que sorriu.

-Desculpe também pelo café, você não deve estar acostumado com esse tipo de comida, mas foi o que eu consegui improvisar...

-Não me peça desculpas...Sabe, ninguém nunca me levou o café na cama, mas o que é isto? –Afrodite apontou para algo no prato

-Isto são panquecas, minha especialidade...-Carlo começou a cortar a panqueca –Tome, experimente...-Disse levantando um garfo na direção da boca de Afrodite, que sorriu após engolir.

-Nossa Carlo! Isso é muito bom!Muito melhor que o meu café habitual!

-Afrodite, não precisa inventar mentiras...

-É sério! Por mim eu comia isso no café pro resto da minha vida! Mas é claro, só se fosse preparado por você!-Carlo enrubesceu um pouco, mas mudou de assunto

-Suas irmãs estão ai faz um tempo, peço a elas para entrar?

-Por favor. –Afrodite sorriu, e Carlo fechou a porta. – "_Carlo, Carlo... Vou querer suas panquecas pro resto da minha vida..."_ -Suas irmãs adentraram o quarto, um tanto preocupadas, Ártemis, que acabara de chegar de viagem, adentrou o quarto como um furacão, abraçando Afrodite assim que pode.

-Ahh! Irmão!Desculpe por não estar aqui quando você mais precisou de apoio...

-Agradeço porque você está aqui, estava com saudades!-Afrodite envolveu Ártemis em seu abraço, logo depois Hera veio olhar sua boca

-Está bem feia, mas logo deve sarar...Que bom que não conseguimos te segurar, ou uma tragédia poderia acontecer...-Afrodite baixou os olhos-Perdão...Não queria te fazer lembrar do incidente, mas...

-Não tem problema...-Afrodite sorriu gentilmente e continuou -Não posso simplesmente esperar que as coisas sumam da minha mente tão subitamente...

-Afrodite, você pretende ficar aqui?-Réia perguntou baixinho

-Por enquanto sim irmã querida, não quero ver a cara de nosso pai nem tão cedo...Sei que ele é meu pai, mas mesmo assim, não desejo ser um robô manipulado por ele, quero lutar por meus interesses, e não será papai que me impedirá. –Afrodite fechou os olhos, mas os abriu de novo, focalizando em Athena, que parecia estar se culpando de algo –Athena, não fique assim, nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua...Você bem sabe disso...

-Sinto que podia ter feito algo para que as coisas não chegassem a essas proporções...Acima de tudo, não queria vê-lo sofrer...Você estava tão feliz, tão vívido...-Ela parou sentindo os olhos se umedecerem, Afrodite levantou-se e a abraçou

-Athena...Você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde isto ia acontecer, você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu não desistiria de amar... Não me arrependo de nada...Estou muito feliz, apesar de tudo, e não quero que vocês fiquem com essas caras de enterro, afinal, ninguém morreu não é mesmo?Então vamos lá, quero ver os sorrisos se abrirem nesses rostos lindos que tanto amo...

-Afrodite...Fico admirada com a grandeza do seu amadurecimento...-Hera falou sorrindo de um jeito emocionado, Afrodite apenas retribuiu, sorrindo docemente, e recomeçando a falar

–Porque nenhuma de vocês sorriu? –Ele perguntou fingindo-se de ofendido, e suas irmãs, finalmente, riram.

* * *

-Leve isto para mamãe, por favor, Athena...-Afrodite entregou um ramalhete de flores com um pequeno cartão para sua irmã que apenas sorriu

-Claro que entregarei, mamãe vai ficar aliviada...-Athena sorriu docemente, beijando a bochecha de Afrodite, Carlo assistia a cena da porta do salão, quando se virou, Afrodite se deparou com o olhar triste de Carlo, e apenas suspirou.

-Você também! Porque será que ninguém entende que eu não morri? –Afrodite colocou as mãos na cintura, e Carlo continuou olhando-o até que abaixou a cabeça, olhando o chão, até sentir uma mão suave em seu queixo fazendo uma suave pressão para que se levantasse –Carlo...-Ele disse preocupado ao moreno que sustentava um olhar de desespero

-Eu não queria...Te trazer problemas...-Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto moreno

-Ora, mas que droga! Já disse que não me arrependo! Você não deve se culpar, afinal, se chegou a este ponto, foi por minha culpa, pois a decisão de dançar e ajudá-los foi minha, e de mais ninguém!Carlo...Não me trate como se fosse um adolescente trouxa e facilmente convencível, não sou mais uma criança que necessita de cuidados...Lisonjeia-me a atenção, mas acho-me grande e capacitado o suficiente para julgar o que desejo e quero seguir...-Os olhos de Carlo se arregalaram, admirado com tamanha maturidade, vinda de um "garoto" –E não fique me olhando como se eu fosse um super dotado! –Afrodite sorriu vendo que finalmente conseguia arrancar um sorriso do moreno

-Você...Você...-Afrodite o abraçou

-Quero ficar com você...Agora...E pra sempre...-Ele afundou o rosto do pescoço moreno, sentindo o aroma daquele com quem gostaria de viver sua vida inteira, Carlo a inicio se surpreendeu, mas retribuiu o abraço, apertando o corpo esguio em seus braços...

* * *

-Mamãe a senhora tem certeza de que vai ficar neste chalé aqui?

-Demeter...Entenda, seu pai cometeu atrocidade tamanha sobre seu próprio filho, eu pude ouvir a discussão toda, e senti na voz de Afrodite o amor que ele nutre por aquele homem de quem falou, meu filhinho finalmente cresceu, e se tornou dono de uma maturidade incrível...

-Mas mamãe! O Afrodite está apaixonado por um homem!

-Você ainda é muito imatura para entender os segredos do coração...Um dia certamente você dará conta do julgamento errado que esta fazendo...

-Mamãe! Afrodite não pode! Ele deve se casar e ter filhos!Porque você age assim!? Temos que fazer com que ele caia em si e perceba o tamanho da burrada que está fazendo!

-Demeter! Não fale mais nada! Antes que eu me recuse a falar com você!

-Mas mamãe!

-Cale-se! Isso só em traz vergonha!

-Isso o que?

-Esse seu preconceito! Seu irmão está feliz! Ele ama aquele homem! Isso não é suficiente?

-Seria, mas isso não é normal...Quero dizer...

-Saia...

-Quê?

-Saia daqui Demeter...

-Mas porque?

-Enquanto você tiver esse preconceito todo em seu coração eu não desejo falar com você, vamos saia!

-Mas...

-Agora! –A Sra. Anne elevou sua voz, visivelmente irritada, Demeter finalmente saiu, dando de cara com Athena, que lhe perguntou o que ouve

-Céus Demeter, que cara é essa?

-A mamãe resolveu aceitar que nosso irmão é um viado!

-Não fale assim dele! Você é não sabe o que diz!

-Mas é verdade! Aposto que você também aceitou! Pois bem! Eu não vou ter uma biba como irmão! Ele é repugnante! O Afrodite morreu para mim! –Um barulho de tapa ecoou na entrada do pequeno chalé, as flores antes seguradas por Athena, agora estavam no chão, Demeter agora tinha sua mão no rosto, tentando em vão abafar a dor...

-Porque fez isso!?-Demeter perguntou quase gritando

-Você ainda me pergunta? Como ousa xingar aquele que tantas vezes lhe confortou com palavras doces, que tantas vezes te ajudou, que tantas vezes brincou com você...A única repugnante aqui é você...

-TE ODEIO! –Demeter saiu correndo, Athena ainda ficou se perguntando se era a coisa certa, quando Anne veio à porta, preocupada perguntou o que aconteceu

-Céus, mas o que houve aqui?

-Desculpe mamãe, me descontrolei, eu...Eu...Bati em Demeter

-Athena!

-Não pude me controlar, ela falou do Afrodite de um jeito, eu só quis defendê-lo, droga...Não pude defendê-lo na hora certa e fico fazendo burradas em nome de sua defesa...Que tipo de irmã eu sou?-Anne abraçou a filha

-Não se culpe minha querida...Talvez por ainda não termos nos acostumado com a idéia de que Afrodite cresceu ficamos com uma ânsia de lhe fornecer proteção...Passando por cima de nossos próprios princípios...Apesar de tudo, sua atitude foi nobre de defender seu irmão...Pergunto-me para onde Demeter pode ter ido...Provavelmente para o chalé do pai -Athena soltou-se dos braços de sua mãe e logo se lembrou de algo

-Céus! Ela está indo para onde Afrodite está!Ele está arrumando suas coisas!

Afrodite carregava nas mãos uma caixa com objetos pessoais e roupas, aproveitara a ausência de seu pai para poder pegar logo suas coisas, já que agora não dependia mais do pai, iria seguir seu caminho e ser feliz, estava prestes a abrir a porta quando esta se abriu e por ela entrou Demeter que esbarrou com tudo em Afrodite, caindo no chão e jogando-o no chão junto com a caixa

-Céus Demeter, o que aconteceu com você?-Afrodite falou tentando juntar as coisas que caiam da caixa

-É tudo culpa sua!

-Culpa minha?Culpa de que?

-A nossa família está em pedaços por sua causa!

-Não entendo?

-Ahh! Não entende?!Você! Você sua biba idiota desfez a nossa família! Você!

-Demeter...Por Favor, não me trate assim –Afrodite tentou tocá-la e ela recuou

-Não toque em mim! Seu sujo! Não quero me sujar! Não suporto a sua presença!

-Demeter...Por favor...-Afrodite suplicava aproximando-se mais

-Não chegue perto! Sua bicha nojenta! Não tenho nenhum irmão! Esqueça que eu existo! Eu me envergonho de você!Eu enojo você! TE ODEIO! –Demeter gritou correndo e subindo novamente as escadas, a caixa continuou no chão e dessa vez quem foi até ele foi Afrodite, que caiu de joelhos, deixando as lágrimas correrem livres por seu rosto, perguntando-se o porque de tamanho sofrimento, logo Athena adentrou o chalé, encontrando-o no chão, e logo o abraçando com força, Afrodite abraçou a irmã de volta, necessitava de apoio mais que nunca e na irmã o buscou, Athena afagava os cabelos de Afrodite enquanto este chorava e se acalmava até que ele perguntou baixinho

-Diga-me Athena...Eu realmente dividi nossa família?-Athena não falou nada e continuou afagando os cabelos de Afrodite, que sorriu de forma melancólica –Entendo...Então o que Demeter disse é mesmo verdade...Eu não passo de uma biba idiota, um fardo, que todos vocês tem que carregar...-Afrodite soltou-se bruscamente dos braços da irmã e saiu correndo,Athena, não que conseguiu alcançá-lo, ficou desesperada e foi correndo buscar a ajuda de Carlo

-Carlo! –Athena chamou-o desesperada

-Nossa Athena, o que aconteceu?Algo com Afrodite?-Carlo logo se mostrou preocupado

-Exatamente...Demeter falou coisas horríveis a ele e eu quando fui consolar...-Athena levou a mão ao olho, limpando a lágrima que começou a cair por seu rosto.

-Calma...O que aconteceu?

-Ele saiu correndo...E eu...Não consegui alcançá-lo...Ajude-me a encontrá-lo...Por fa...-Athena nem terminou sua frase, Carlo já havia saído do salão atrás de Afrodite, agora chovia lá fora e Carlo foi sem se preocupar se iria se molhar, enquanto isso no chalé alugado pela família alguém batia na porta, Demeter veio atender com a cara pior-humorada do mundo

-Boa Tarde eu gostaria de trocar umas palavrinhas com o senhor Gustavus...-Uma moça de cabelos esverdeados abriu um sorriso gentil

-Ele não deseja falar com ninguém, por favor, volte em um momento mais propicio –Demeter ia fechando a porta quando a moça recomeçou a falar.

-Mesmo se for para falar sobre seu filho, Afrodite?-Demeter fez uma cara feia ao ouvir o nome de Afrodite, mas a voz de seu pai atrás se si fez ela abrir a porta toda

-Deixe-a entrar...Como é seu nome mesmo minha jovem?

-Oh desculpe, esqueci de apresentar-me, meu nome é Shaina...

* * *

A chuva apertava molhando ainda mais o corpo moreno, Carlo corria chamando por Afrodite, tinha uma vaga idéia de onde podia estar, porém não o encontrava, já estava ficando desesperado, quando ouviu um barulho de choro em meio a forte chuva, andou devagar em busca do som, encontrando seu dono, encostado em uma grande árvore, os joelhos flexionados, o rosto escondido entre eles, o corpo tremia com os soluços, Carlo ajoelhou-se em sua frente, afagando seus cabelos de leve, Afrodite se mexeu, levantando os olhos em lágrimas, o cabelo escorrido por conta da chuva, jogou-se nos braços do moreno, que caiu sentado, o outro chorava desesperadamente, Carlo continuou afagando seus cabelos, até que o outro começou a falar

-Será que sou tão imprestável assim?Que mereço tanto sofrimento?Porque?-Carlo o apertou mais ainda em seu abraço –Só sirvo para fazer os outros sofrerem...Veja você...Agora tem que ficar por ai, atrás de uma biba nojenta como eu...

-Pare de falar essas coisas...Você sabe que não é verdade...

-Eu dividi minha família...E ainda te causei problemas...Que tipo de pessoa que sou?

-Shhh...Pare de falar besteiras...Você reaqueceu meu coração, fez derreter o gelo que dele havia se apossado...Se você é uma biba nojenta, eu sou muito pior, porque eu, num momento de fraqueza acabei com meu próprio pai...Você mudou a minha vida, a minha e a de Penny, o que seria de nós sem você...Vamos voltar, todos que amam você estão preocupados...-Afrodite se desfez do abraço, olhando para Carlo, que limpou suas lágrimas com um dedo, sorrindo e beijando a testa branca de Afrodite em seguida levantando e estendendo sua mão direita ao outro que aceitou

* * *

-Acalme-se querida...Carlo o trará de volta...Pode não parecer, mas ele amo muito seu irmão...

-Droga...Meu irmão sempre foi tão bom, não merecia sofrer...

-Nem sempre o caminho mais fácil é melhor que o da dor...Isso vai fortalecer ele...Será uma boa lição... –Nesse momento Afrodite e Carlo chegaram, ainda de mãos dadas, Athena sorriu aliviada

-Afrodite! Maninho! –Athena abraçou Afrodite, que devolveu o abraço, Carlo sorriu com a cena, Penny sorriu de leve

-Afrodite...É melhor tomar um bom banho quente...Ou pode pegar uma gripe, eu fiquei menos tempo na chuva, posso agüentar mais um pouco...Levo a roupa para você...-Afrodite sorriu e agradeceu dando um pequeno selinho em Carlo e indo para seu banho, o moreno ficou surpreso, o que arrancou risadas de Penny.Athena sorriu de um modo materno e foi em direção a Carlo o abraçando em seguida

-Obrigada...Por trazer meu irmão de volta...Não sabe o bem que está fazendo a ele...Não sei o que seria dele se não tivesse seu apoio nesse hora...

-Não se preocupe...Do que depender de mim...Afrodite não mais sofrerá...-Carlo sorriu para Athena, que lhe devolveu o mesmo sorriso, agora aliviada e mais calma, continuaram assim, um de frente para o outro, até que um grito se fez ouvir

-Carlo! Eu terminei!-Afrodite gritou do banheiro

-Ó Céus! Esqueci-me de sua roupa!-Carlo falou um pouco vermelho e Penny se dirigiu a Athena

-Fique conosco para o jantar...Não é muito, mas não custa colocar mais um à mesa...-Penny sorriu de modo gentil

-Não quero dar trabalho!

-Imagine...Talvez seja uma forma de retribuir uma parte mínima do que seu irmão fez por mim...Sabe, às vezes me pergunto se ele não é um anjo...

-Ele não é um anjo... É um humano, mas apesar disso, tem o coração tão puro quanto o de um lindo anjo com asas brancas...

-De que anjo vocês estão falando?-Afrodite adentrou a sala secando os cabelos

-De um anjo sem asas...Sem aureola, e sem os tão lindos cachinhos loiros...

-Oras! Então não é um anjo! Um anjo sem asas?

-Sua irmã vai ficar para jantar conosco!-Penny disse feliz

-Isso é ótimo! Assim você poderá conhecer todos!

-Como assim todos?

-É porque não jantamos sozinhos...Milo, Camus, Mu e Aioria vêm sempre aqui...São muito agradáveis, vai adorá-los!- Vozes se fizeram ouvir, e Afrodite declarou feliz

-Camus e Milo já estão chegando!

-Milo será que você não consegue fazer um maldito cabelo sem jogar charme para uma mulherzinha da décima categoria!

-Camus deixa de ser paranóico! Você está vendo chifre na cabeça de cavalo!

-Na verdade eu estou vendo chifres na minha cabeça! –Pararam ao ouvir as risadas de Athena, Penny e Afrodite, Camus e Milo se olharam preocupados, mas Afrodite se adiantou

-Camus, Milo, esta é minha irmã mais velha, Athena...Não se preocupem, não fará que possa ofendê-los, na verdade...

-Afrodite meu irmão, entendo que queira ser gentil, mas preciso explicar algo a esses dois cavaleiros...Se estão preocupados quanto a minha visão da relação de vocês, não se preocupem, não sou o tipo de pessoa que descrimina outras por aqueles com quem elas vivem...Talvez esteja sendo intrometida, porém acho que não há uma demonstração de amor mais convincente que a de vocês...-Athena sorriu de modo doce enquanto Camus enrubesceu e Milo abriu um largo sorriso, logo mais duas pessoas adentraram o salão, completamente encharcadas, um de longos cabelos cor lilases e o outro com cabelos curtos de tom marrom, o primeiro apoiado no outro, aparentemente com algum problema no pé.

-Mu tropeçou no caminho e ta sentindo dor...Tem gelo ai?-Perguntou Aioria completamente embarcado

-Vocês estão muito molhados, Penny pega uma toalha para eles, Milo vamos secar o cabelo do Mu, Afrodite vê um gelo...

-Obrigada por me carregar Aioria...-Mu sorriu encabulado

-De nada amorzinho...Foi o peso mais doce que alguém poderia ter carregado...E eu fiz as honras...-Aioria sorriu de um jeito maroto vendo Mu enrubescer, Athena novamente sorriu feliz

-Ah! Mu e Aioria essa aqui é Athena irmã do Afrodite...-Penny disse dando uma toalha para Aioria junto com roupas secas

-Muito prazer! –Aioria sorriu contente, Afrodite voltou trazendo o gelo e o moreno pegou colocando mais ou menos no tornozelo de Mu, que torceu o nariz

-Tá gelado!

-Temos que colocar gelo, se não pode inchar!Afrodite faz um favor, cuida desse gelo aqui enquanto vou trocar de roupa ok?Já sei, Mu vem logo trocar roupa, vem que eu te ajudo! –Mu corou violentamente

-Tá-tá cer-cer-certo!

-Tome Mu, sua roupa e toalha! –Penny entregou contente as roupas secas

-Ai droga! Deixei o fogo aceso!-Penny lembrou-se

-Eu apaguei! –Disse Afrodite sorrindo

-Ufa! Que susto...Bem agora temos que esperar todos para podermos comer!

-Eu já cheguei! –Carlo declarou chegando na sala, com a toalha ainda sobre os cabelos rebeldes

-Ótimo, me ajude a colocar a mesa! –Penny pediu e Carlo foi ajudar, quando Aioria saiu junto de Mu do quarto onde estavam trocando de roupa

-Ah! Carlo! O Senhor Adolphus deseja falar com você

-Comigo?

-É! Ele pediu que você fosse na sala dele...

-Droga vou atrasar o jantar!

-Não tem problema nós te esperamos!

-Fale por você Afrodite! Pois estou morrendo de foaiiiiiiiii!-Milo gemeu de dor quando Camus puxou sua orelha

-Non se preocupe, nós esperamos...Quanto a você Milo, trate de se comportar!

-Tá...Agente espera! –Carlo deixou o local e ele recomeçou a falar -Poxa...Não precisava ter puxado tanto...Doeu

-Dá próxima vez eu te chuto em um lugar bem pior que esse! Para aprender a ter bons modos!-Passou-se um tempo, até que Carlo voltasse do escritório do senhor Adolphus, com uma cara meio triste, mas quando foi perguntado sobre o que lhe foi falado, apenas disse "Nada demais", afinal, também estava com fome, eles se sentaram à mesa, e como sempre, tiveram um agradável jantar, repleto de risadas e de confusões, logo após Athena despediu-se pois ia para o chalé onde estava com a mãe, lhe fazer companhia, Camus e Milo não demoraram muito a se despedir, afinal, também tiveram um dia duro de trabalho, Mu e Aioria ficaram até um pouco mais tarde, porém se recolheram depois de um tempo, Mu acabou indo junto com Aioria, com a justificativa de que ele tinha um bom remédio para sua dor no pé, Penny foi para seu quarto, e Misty foi para cama repleto de dor de cabeça, ficaram apenas Carlo e Afrodite na sala, vendo um filme entediante, os dois estavam abraçados...

-Sua irmã é uma ótima pessoa, Afrodite...

-Eu sei...Ela é a melhor pessoa desse mundo...É como uma segunda mãe para mim...

-Fico feliz que ela te apóia...-Afrodite abaixou a cabeça -Desculpe! Não queria te fazer lembrar disso! Mas que idiota que eu sou...

-Não!Não se preocupe...Só acho triste o que aconteceu...Não queria que as coisas fossem desse jeito...Só isso...-Uma lágrima escorreu pela pele pálida do garoto e Carlo o apertou ainda mais em seus braços –Estou tão cansado...Queria que tudo fosse tão diferente...Agora, acima de tudo, não quero te perder...

-E não vai...-Carlo começou a afagar os cabelos de Afrodite, que acabou pegando no sono, o moreno olhou para a face pálida e delicada do garoto, desvencilhou-se dele levemente, tomando um cuidado extremo para não acordá-lo, ia na direção de seu quarto, quando se deparou com Penny, que lhe dirigiu um olhar sério e logo falou.

-Pode me contar agora o que o Senhor Adolphus te disse...Sei que não foi nada bom...Você não consegue disfarçar muito bem as coisas...Ainda mais de mim...Aposto que o Afrodite também percebeu...Mas não mencionou nada para não te constranger, ele é muito gentil...-Disse Penny olhando para face adormecida de Afrodite

-Droga...Não consigo esconder nada mesmo de você não é?

-Não...Trate de me contar logo! Estou ficando preocupada!

-Venha comigo...Não quero que Afrodite escute...Seria terrível...-Carlo puxou a loira para a cozinha

* * *

Acordou com os raios do sol incômodos batendo em seu rosto, espreguiçou-se demoradamente e arriscou a se mexer, abraçando um dos fofos travesseiros que tinham na cama, afundou a cara nele, os cachos azuis espalhados de modo desordenado pela luxuosa cama, havia algo errado, levantou-se, esfregando os olhos, tentando despertar, os olhos finalmente ficaram abertos, pois antes se fechavam contra sua vontade, olhou em volta, não se lembrava de estar em um quarto tão luxuoso, na verdade, sua ultima lembrança era de que estava sentado no sofá com Carlo, quando este o abraçou e o fez se deitar, depois, acabara pegando no sono, mas onde estaria agora?Levantou-se e trocou-se, reparando que suas roupas estavam no armário que o quarto continha, ia sair do quarto quando a porta se abriu e ele deu de cara com Réia.

-Finalmente você acordou!-Disse ela sorrindo

-O que aconteceu?Porque estou aqui?

-Bem... É que Carlo te trouxe aqui de manhã e...-Ela tapou sua boca, esquecendo-se do que prometera, mas já havia falado de mais, Afrodite já atravessava o portão da entrada, desesperado, queria encontrar Carlo, a todo custo, chegou rapidamente no salão de dança, a porta estava trancada, olhou-o em seu interior, não havia nada de Carlo, Misty ou Penny, sentiu o chão ceder, teriam ido embora?Será que Carlo nada mais fizera além de brincar com seus sentimentos?Não.Não podia ser, depois de tudo, o moreno não podia sumir assim, caiu de joelhos, até ouvir um ronco de motor, não pensou muito, disparou a correr na direção do ronco, alcançando rapidamente o carro do qual esse saia, parou ofegante, Penny estava se despedindo de Mu e Carlo e Misty estavam aparentemente no carro, Carlo dirigia, já ligara o motor, Penny virou-se vendo assustada a imagem de Afrodite, no entanto o moreno não o viu, perguntando a loira porque do espanto.

-Vamos logo Penny!Não queremos que o Afrodite nos veja!

-Então é assim!?Vocês brincam comigo e depois vão embora?!-Afrodite gritou, sendo consumido por uma raiva incontrolável, Carlo finalmente percebeu a presença do outro, não esboçava a mínima cara de choro, mas sim de raiva -Pois pode ir embora!Posso viver muito bem sem você!-Disse gritando enraivecido e logo saiu correndo

-Droga!-Carlo abriu a porta do carro e saiu em disparada atrás de Afrodite, Penny ficou paralisada com o sentimento de culpa no peito, Carlo corria, vendo apenas a silhueta do outro em disparada, apressou-se mais, forçando a perna mais do que podia, para conseguir alcançá-lo, quando chegou perto agarrou o pulso de Afrodite fazendo ele se virar, e vendo que mais uma vez ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, não conteve em abraçá-lo, Afrodite se debateu, tentando se livrar dos braços que o envolviam, mas no fim, se rendeu, como uma fera acuada e encurralada.

-Me largue! Vá embora! Eu não preciso de você!-Afrodite voltara a se debater tentando se livrar dos braços fortes de Carlo

-Você entendeu tudo errado...

-Ohh! Agora vai me dizer que estava indo para um piquenique!Você não estava indo embora! Pois então! Pode seguir seu caminho! Não perca seu tempo comigo!Você nem mesmo queria se despedir! Pode ir! Não o culpo!Fui idiota demais!Não percebi que se aproximou de mim apenas para brincar e me usar, e depois, me jogar fora, como um objeto sem valor...

-Pare de falar besteira!-Carlo elevou seu tom de voz- Quer me ouvir?!

-Pra que?!Para você inventar uma desculpa qualquer e eu fingir que acredito!Me desculpe mas não me interesso por suas explicações!Agora vá! Não precisa se despedir!

-É verdade...-Carlo falou e Afrodite se mostrou surpreso, parando por um momento de se debater -Talvez, eu tenha tido sim a intenção de partir sem lhe dizer nada...Talvez eu tenha tido a intenção de fazer você me esquecer, por ser fraco...

-Que?Pare!Você está tentando me comover!

-Sei que é difícil...Mas tente me ouvir, depois se quiser, pode me excluir de sua vida...Só preciso desse tempo para lhe dizer o que desejo...-Carlo afrouxou os braços em torno de Afrodite e o outro empurrou seus braços bruscamente, recomeçando a falar, ainda com muita raiva nas palavras

-Porque não me deixa em paz! Se não me deseja mais!Vá embora! Já que brincou comigo!Porque ainda me faz sofrer?!Eu te ajudei!Porque?!-Carlo sentindo cada palavra doer em seu coração pegou o rosto de Afrodite com uma das mãos e com um gesto suave o beijou, de inicio o outro até retribuiu seu beijou repleto de carinho e amor, mas logo o empurrou olhando para ele de forma intensa –Porque fez isso?-Disse um Afrodite extremamente perturbado

-Porque eu te amo...Olhe, você pode achar que minto, que sou doido, mas eu decidi que vou te falar toda a verdade, que devia ter dito desde o inicio...

-Ótimo!Acho até que um pouco tarde!

-Eu fui demitido...

-O que?Como? Quando

-Exatamente isso...Ontem quando sai do salão para falar com o senhor Adolphus...Ele me demitiu...Eu te esperei dormir para contar a Penny, nós tentamos partir sem que você soubesse, eu não queria te ver sofrendo novamente...Eu...-Calou-se, Afrodite sentiu-se a pior das criaturas, então estavam apenas tentando poupá-lo?Que injustiça cometera, não sabia por onde começar, e sem saber porque, novas lágrimas desceram por seu rosto

-Eu...Não sei o que dizer...Céus...Como fui injusto e egoísta...Pensei apenas em mim mesmo e quando fui me dar conta, você só estava tentando me proteger...Desculpe-me...Perdão por duvidar do seu amor...Perdão por ter feito o que eu fiz...

-Não o culpo...De certa forma...Sabia que isso podia acontecer...-Afrodite o abraçou

-Será que mereço seu perdão?-Ele sussurrou baixinho no ouvido do moreno

-Te amo demais para não cedê-lo a você...

-Não quero que vá...

-Nem eu quero ir...Mas nada posso fazer...

-Não há nada mesmo a ser feito?

-Sinto dizer que nós não podemos fazer nada...

-Te amo demais...Por favor, nunca se esqueça disso...

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Mesmo se você não voltar nunca mais, meu coração para sempre lhe pertence...

-Mas é claro que vou voltar!Não vou ficar longe de você por muito tempo...Assim que me estabilizar, eu voltarei e te levarei comigo para vivermos juntos...

-Promete?

-Prometo...Mesmo que eu esteja longe, eu estarei com você...

-Por favor...Não demore...Ou melhor...Volte...

-Pode ter certeza de que voltarei...Tome...-Carlo tirou do pescoço um cordão dourado, com uma medalhinha em forma de cruz pendurada e colocou nas mãos de Afrodite

-O que é isto?

-É para você ter a certeza de que voltarei...Isso é um cordão que ganhei de presente do meu pai... É meu maior tesouro, cuide dele...E então quando eu voltar, você poderá me devolver...-Carlo sorriu e Afrodite devolveu o sorriso, os dois deram as mãos e começaram a caminhar de volta ao local onde o carro de Carlo se encontrava, Penny continuava com as mesmas feições aflitas, mas se aliviou ao ver Afrodite e Carlo voltando juntos, não se conteve e correu em direção a Afrodite, se jogando nos braços deste e se despedindo, Misty os lembrou que não deviam tomar muito tempo, pois deveriam procurar outro lugar, e então Penny entrou no carro, Carlo e Afrodite ficaram se olhando, e se abraçaram, um desejando não largar mais o outro, porém Carlo soltou Afrodite, e entrou no carro, ligando os motores em seguida, Mu e Afrodite ficaram fazendo acenos, até perderem o carro de vista, Mu falou que ia deixar Afrodite sozinho, pois tinha muito a fazer, vendo-se sozinho, Afrodite caiu de joelhos, parecia que tinham arrancado-lhe o coração, sentiu finalmente o vazio quando o carro sumiu totalmente de vista, e agora?O que iria fazer sem a pessoa que mais amava?Olhou o cordão...Desejando ardentemente à volta daquele que acabara de partir...

* * *

N/A:Well I'm Back Again! \o\

Bem…Eu esperava sinceramente que este capítulo fosse o último, mas enfim, acabou não sendo, porque, talvez eu queria matar vocês de curiosidade (máa), mentira, eu não faria uma coisa dessas...Eu parei por aqui mesmo porque eu achei que se continuasse o capítulo ia ficar meio maçante, coisa que eu não quero.Wow! Que emoção! A primeira fic que eu faço que tem mais que seis capítulos! Nossa, estou com a impressão de que rompi a maior barreira do mundo, mas fugindo disso, espero que o capítulo não tenha ficado dramático de mais, novamente, peço perdão se deixei algum erro grotesco de português para trás, talvez seja porque não tenho uma beta, mas eu faço o possível, bem vamos aos créditos de novo...

_O Nome __**Carlo**__é criação da Pipe_

Bom, já deixei os queridos créditos enton...Fico por aqui!Aguardem o próximo capítulo, será o ultimo? xD

KissuS


	7. Sentimentos

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é : P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

**Capítulo 7: Sentimentos**

"_Vazio...É como me sinto...Vi o carro dele se afastar sem poder fazer nada...Vi uma parte da minha alma ser arrancada e não pude proferir nenhuma palavra de objeção...Porque?Porque isso foi acontecer?Sinto como se meu coração tivesse sido arrancado...Da pior forma possível...Meus sentimentos parecem ter evaporado e deixado apenas essa carcaça, vazia, inerte...O único sentimento que me restou foi o medo...Medo de que meu coração não volte a bater nunca mais e que esse cordão que agora está em minhas mãos continue nelas até o fim dos meus dias...Só me resta acreditar e manter essa pequena centelha de esperança acesa, pois se ela se apagar, não sei o que será de mim..._

_Porque será que não podemos ser livres?E que nossos sentimentos são constantemente discriminados, obrigados a serem escondidos, porque? Se são tão belos e puros, cheios de magia...Sentimentos provam que a pessoa está viva!Continuo me perguntando se há algo errado em amar?Se houver pelos deuses que alguém me diga o que faz do amor um sentimento tão nocivo e digno de repudia!Porque será que nos impedem de seguir nossos corações?Não importa...Por maiores que sejam os danos que os sentimentos a uma pessoa, sem eles não somos nada mais que corpos, não nos podemos nomear vivos...Pois quem vive, sofre, chora, ri e se alegra, e acima de tudo, ama...Não vou recusar os meus da forma como eles esperam que eu faça...Mesmo com essa incerteza em meu peito...Mesmo com todo esse medo que carrego...Eu acredito que ele vai voltar...E disso ninguém vai me fazer duvidar..._

* * *

Afrodite ainda ficou um bom tempo de joelhos, chorando sobre o cordão que lhe foi dado em uma promessa de retorno, sentia-se fraco, sem vida, Mu preferiu deixá-lo sozinho, pois ele julgou que nesse momento a melhor companhia para Afrodite era a dele mesmo.

-Carlo...Vou te...Esperar...Até que...Você volte...-As frases saiam cortadas devido ao choro, Afrodite prometera a si mesmo manter a esperança viva –Preciso...Esperar... –Ele limpou as lágrimas que insistiam de cair por seus olhos, ergue-se e colocou o cordão em seu pescoço, não ia ficar chorando para sempre. Ia aguardar ansiosamente o momento em que Carlo apareceria de novo em sua frente, com o mais belo sorriso que já exibiu, e logo após ia envolvê-lo em um abraço repleto de ternura, deixou-se perder nessa idéia até que uma mão se pousou em seu ombro

-Venha Afrodite...Não é bom ficar aqui fora...Estamos com você...-A voz de Athena se fez ouvir e Afrodite virou para trás, vendo que todas as suas irmãs, menos Demetér

-Mu lhe preparou um chá, maninho...-Réia falou com a voz cheia de culpa e Afrodite a abraçou

-Não se sinta culpada irmã...Afinal...Consegui me despedir dele...E ainda ganhei um cordão...-Afrodite exibiu o cordão dourado

-Ele lhe deu isto?-Gaia perguntou

-Sim...É uma lembrança de seu pai...Isso foi a promessa que ele fez...Ele vai voltar...E quando ele voltar nós seremos muito felizes...Não se preocupem irmãs, quando ele voltar nem nosso pai poderá nos impedir...

-Porque será que ele foi mandado embora?Ele parecia ser tão zeloso com seu trabalho...

-Espera ai!Eu ainda não sei o porque dele ter sido mandado embora!E se tiver havido algum engano?Preciso descobrir isso agora!

-Afrodite!Espere!-Athena tentou impedir o irmão, porém antes que ela pudesse alcançá-lo ele já havia passado pelo portão do chalé

-"_Desculpe irmã...Mas preciso fazer isso!Preciso fazê-lo voltar...Agora é a minha vez de mostrar o que ele significa para mim..."_

* * *

Sr. Augustus organizava alguns papéis em cima da mesa do luxuoso escritório de onde controlava todo o clube quando ouviu sua porta ser esmurrada, abrindo a rapidamente, vendo um nervoso Afrodite passar por ela e dirigir-se em sua direção com passos firmes...

-Afro-fro-dite?O que faz aqui?

-Porque?

-Porque o que?

-Porque fez aquilo?

-Aquilo o que?

-Quem te pediu para que fizesse?

-Fizesse o que?

-RESPONDA! –Afrodite gritou nervoso

-Ainda não entendo o que deseja saber!

-Porque o mandou embora?!

-Está falando de Carlo?

-E quem mais seria!?

-Não poderia mantê-lo aqui depois do que soube sobre seu passado...

-Co-co-como assim?

-Ele é um criminoso!Não poderia deixá-lo continuar aqui!Será que não entende?

-Quem te disse isso!?

-Uma moça que está hospedada aqui!

-Como ela é!

-Ela tem cabelos verdes curtos, é de seu tamanho mais ou menos, parece ser nova...

-"_Não pode ser..."_Qual seu nome?

-Shaina...

-Maldita!Olhe o que ela disse é verdade, mas há uma explicação bem clara para os fatos...Ela é a culpada de tudo!

-Entendo que se sinta triste Afrodite...Mas não posso crer que ela esteja mentindo...

-Droga!-Afrodite abriu a porta do escritório e com fúria dirigiu-se ao chalé da moça-"_Aquela maldita...Droga..."_ –Ele chegou rapidamente ao chalé encontrando um bilhete que dizia que ela tinha ido a um outro chalé, no qual o endereço constava logo abaixo do fim da mensagem, não pestanejou e logo foi até lá batendo na porta do chalé, ele ouvia passos se aproximando da porta e quando está se abriu seu queixo caiu..

-Afrodite...É bom que esteja aqui...-A voz de sua irmã mais nova se fez ovuir

-Demeter??

-Ora...Vejo que viu a mensagem no meu chalé...

-Você!O que você faz aqui!?

-Não a trate assim Afrodite!Não tem esse direito!-Deméter falou

-Cale-se Deméter!Você!Como pode ser tão cruel!Sabe o que fez!Como consegue dormir a noite?

-Para falar a verdade...Desde que ele foi embora...Eu posso dormir tranqüilamente...Afinal...Não tem mais um assassino no mesmo lugar que eu...-Ela sorriu maleficamente e um barulho de tapa se fez ouvir

-Isso é por Carlo e esse é...

-Não ouse!-Uma voz grave invadiu a sala

-Pai?O senhor também está envolvido nisso?

-Como ousa tratar sua noiva assim!

-Noiva?De onde o senhor tirou isso?Eu não me casaria com essa víbora nunca! –Afrodite falou exasperado

-Não o culpe senhor Gustavus...Ele está muito iludido...Carlo foi maquiavélico quando o iludiu...

-Carlo não fez nada disso!

-Tenho pena de você garoto...-Shaina falou

-Cale-se!Você não vai conseguir me convencer! –Afrodite se mexeu de tal forma que o pingente que Carlo lhe deu ficara a mostra, desviando a atenção de Shaina

-Ohh...Então ele também lhe deu um desses...

-Como assim?

-Carlo também me deu um pingente desses...

-O que? – os olhos de Afrodite se arregalaram

-Exato...Também tenho um pingente desses...-Ela tirou da bolsa um cordão similar ao de Afrodite –Que eu inclusive devo jogar fora...-Os olhos de Afrodite acompanharam com terror a trajetória do cordão até a lareira que aquecia o chalé

-Não...Não pode...

-A verdade é essa querido...

-Você...

-Não há mistério...Seus sentimentos não valem nada para ele...-Shaina terminou sua frase e Afrodite passou pela porta, esbarrando com Athena

-Afrodite?-Os olhos do garoto estavam úmidos, e assim que os olhares se cruzaram eles se pôs a correr, ouvindo apenas o chamado de sua irmã

-_"Carlo...Porque?Porque?"_

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A:E agora o que acontece?

Eu sei, capítulo minúsculo, se quiserem me matar pelas reviews, tem todo direito!Vamos fazer assim, mandem reviews!Mesmo que seja pra me xingar, mas se for pra xingar vamos pegar levar viu ?

Bom, eu não tenho nada a comentar sobre essa capítulo, ta bem pequeno, sem conteúdo nenhum, mas deu na telha de fazer assim...

Espero que quem leu até aqui dê uma passada no "Go" aqui do lado V

Bem queridos, eu vou ficando por aqui!

Próximo cap! Maior que esse com certeza/o/


End file.
